


Mráz a Železo - jednorázovky

by Womiska



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Texting, alternative universe, boylove, jednohubky, láska - Freeform, povídky, utrpení, všehochuť
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Soubor jednohubek s Lokim a Tonym v hlavních rolích. Zamilované, žhavé, mučivé i smutné, v balíčku si jistě časem každý najde „to svoje". Na různá zadání i momentální nápady.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. V Jiném těle

Bylo to přinejmenším zvláštní. Nepoznané. Nové. Děsivé a dechberoucí zároveň. Nevěřil, že to Loki udělá, ale zničehonic zavolal Heimdalla, pomocí Bifröstu je vzal někam, aniž by Tonymu řekl kam, a změnil jejich podstaty.

Těch nohou měl nějak moc. Zjistil to při prvním opatrném kroku, ale koňské tělo ho neposlouchalo tak, jak byl zvyklý celý život. Najednou seděl na zadku a okolo něj se neslo zaržání, jež se až moc podobalo výsměchu. Nabručeně vstal a zafrkal, když si přišlápl až příliš dlouhý ocas. Hříva mu padala do očí a ať hlavou pohazoval, jak chtěl, nedokázal ji usměrnit. Čím déle se o to snažil, tím naštvaněji mrskal ocasem po širokém zadku a zuřivě se rozhlížel, kam se bůh vůbec poděl.

Že vidí téměř kolem dokola, se mu líbilo, ten malý slepý úhel přímo před ním zmizel při nepatrném natočení. Co ho však překvapilo, že vidí jasněji, než kdy jako smrtelník dokázal. Loki jeho přeměnu musel vylepšit, protože Tony si byl jist, že četl o vidění koní, a to rozhodně postrádalo tu svěží paletu barev, jež se mu rozprostírala před očima.

Ještě nikdy nebyla tráva tak zelená a nebe tak blankytně modré. Svěží větřík si pohrával s lístečky stromů zbarvenými do podzimní červené a žluté a přinášel s sebou vůně hlíny čerstvě rozryté kopyty dalších koní, jejichž pižmo mu podráždilo nozdry a našpicovalo uši, žádný dusot však neslyšel. Byl tam naprosto sám, pohlcen neznámým pocitem, který mu rozbušil srdce a rozpumpoval krev.

Udělal pár nejistých kroků, než si uvědomil, jak jeho nové tělo funguje, a pak se rozběhl směrem k horizontu, odkud měl dojem, že je vůně nejzřetelnější. Snažil se porovnat běh s létáním v obleku, ale zjistil, že to nejde. Toto byla úplně nová forma svobody, neboť ji tvořil sám s každým dalším skokem. Zrychloval až na maximum svých sil a v srdci cítil nekonečnou lehkost a svobodu. Kopyta se mu odrážela od trávy tak lehce, jako by přidával výkon do trysek, kamínky odlétávaly kamsi do dáli a on netoužil po ničem jiném, než po možnosti závodit s větrem až do úplného vyčerpání.

Najednou se zastavil. Srdce, které ještě divoce uhánělo z trysku, se mu na malý moment zastavilo, než se roztřepotalo očekáváním. Nedaleko od něj běželo stádo, pod jehož kopyty duněla zem tak, až se mu do vlastních nohou zakusovaly vibrace. To bylo to, co cítil, za nimi ho to táhlo. Zastříhal ušima, připravoval se, že se za nimi vydá, když se k němu po větru dostal další pach, nad nímž se podvědomě zachvěl.

Znal ho, ale přesto byl jiný. Více živočišný a... samičí? Netušil, jak na to přišel, ani jak dokázal rozeznat pach samce a samice, ale byl si jist, že to odhadl správně. Lokiho pach získal ženský nádech, pokud by se o tom dalo mluvit v souvislosti s koněm. Potřeboval ho vidět, začal se tedy rozhlížet a neklidně přešlápl, jemně zaržál, snaže se ho tím přivolat. Už ho nebavilo běhat v koňském těle sám. Chtěl to sdílet se svým milovaným bohem.

Ukázal se z druhé strany, než se stádo zastavilo a začalo se pást. Tony nepochyboval, že je to on, ačkoliv bylo zjevné, že na druhé straně savany poklusává samice. Zůstal zírat s pootevřenou tlamou, a kdyby měl své lidské tělo, určitě by slintal. Takto se jen kochal nad lesklou černou srstí, jejíž odlesky ho málem oslepovaly. Ocas i hřívu měla klisna spletené v nekonečném množství drobných copánků a uprostřed hlavy čekal Tony roh jednorožce, neboť by se takové teatrálnosti u boha nedivil, ale místo něj tam zářila zlatá lysina. I na tu dálku si všiml smaragdově zelených očí, jež mu s konečnou platností potvrdilo, že se jedná o Lokiho.

 _Tak už ti to konečně došlo_ , zafrkal Loki pobaveně v Tonyho hlavě.

Ztuhl a položil přední nohu z nakročení zpět na zem. _My spolu můžeme mluvit? Telepaticky?_

 _Pokud máš co říct, tak ano_. Loki se rozběhl směrem k pasoucím se koním a Tony netrpělivě odfrkl. Nechápal, jak je to možné, ale klisna se před ním kroutila tak, že vnímal, jak se v něm probouzí vzrušení. Vyděsilo ho to. Přece byl člověk a vzrušoval ho Loki, ne kůň, ať ta kobylka byla sebevíc dokonalá... _Přestaň nad tím přemýšlet_ , ozval se Loki pobaveně. _Teď jsi kůň, tak si pojď užít._ Otočil se k němu a pohodil hřívou. _A mimochodem, sakra sexy kůň, kdybys to nevěděl._

 _Je to... divný_ , zhodnotil, když se k němu připojil a něžně ho drcl hlavou do krku.

Loki se okolo něj zavlnil, zahrabal kopytem a zařehtal. Bylo možné, že se Tonymu zdál i tenhle výsměch vzrušující? Zřejmě ano. Okolo něj se páslo snad dvacet samic – samce žádného necítil –, ale ty nevnímal a ony se o něj nestaraly. Loki zřejmě nechal působit víc magie, než zpočátku tušil. Přesto ho ta koncentrace vůní nutila zrychleně dýchat a třít se o Lokiho boky, nozdrama nasávat jeho pach a roztržitě podupávat a vzpínat se na zadní. Sice se snažil ponechat si alespoň část racionálního myšlení, ale instinkt v něm převládl. Pocítil touhu se zvednout přímo za jeho zadkem...

 _Loki! Já s tebou nechci mít osminohé hříbě!_ vykřikl zděšeně a dřív, než se na něj vrhl, se prudce zastavil na místě a rozhodně překřížil přední nohy.

Bůh se mu otřel nozdrami o slabiny. _Proč ne?_

Tony uskočil. _Už jedno máš._

Loki se zastavil a v zelených očích se objevil smutek. Uši sklopil dozadu, doteď mrskající se ocas schlíple visel. _Myslel jsem, že..._

 _Loki, klidně s tebou budu mít dvacet dětí. Adoptuju, koho budeš chtít. Ale ne koně. Musíš uznat, že koně se jako děti na Zem úplně nehodí,_ přesvědčoval ho a opatrně se přibližoval, aby do něj láskyplně drcl. V tuto chvíli už by byl radši za lidské tělo, aby mohl boha obejmout. Chyběly mu ruce.

 _Takže jde jen o formu?_ ujišťoval se bůh opatrně a pozvolna postavil uši. _Děti ti nevadí?_

Tony se usmál a vycenil zuby. _Mám rád děti._

Loki spokojeně zařehtal a přitiskl se k oříškově hnědému koni blíž. _Dobře. Ale adopci vynecháme. Nezapomeň, já už mám s plozením dětí zkušeností dost._ Nenechal ho nad tím přemýšlet. Nad hlavami jim zakroužil pták a křikem na sebe upozornil. Zdvihl hlavu, zafrkal v odpověď. _Pojď, proběhneme se, a pak se vrhneme na výrobu dětí, ano?_ Nečekal na odpověď, okamžitě zrychlil do trysku. 

Než se Tony vzpamatoval, už z Lokiho viděl jen černou skvrnu. Pokrčil rameny, jak to jen ve zvířecím těle šlo. A vyrazil za ním. Běh se zdál jako fajn nápad.


	2. Princ a sluha (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: AU, v němž je Tony random obyvatel Ásgardu. 
> 
> Povinná slova: Jiskra, oheň, ulička, tesák a sluha.

Loki s bušícím srdcem spěchal **uličkou**. Bylo teplo, slunce ozařovalo zlaté střechy domů Ásgardu a jemný vánek rozechvíval lístečky stromů, ale taky mu vháněl vlasy do tváře. Toho však nedbal, ani nesledoval, co se děje okolo něj. Kličkoval mezi lidmi, co se snažili dojít tam, kam potřebovali, stejně jako on se každým krokem blížil ke svému cíli. V ruce svíral zdobený **tesák** , který před několika hodinami schválně ztupil a udělal na jeho čepeli zuby, aby měl záminku sem znovu jít.

Zastavil se ve stínu budovy naproti kovárně a zadržel dech. Skryt za jedním ze sloupů podpírajících balkón domu sledoval, jak se u venkovní výhně lopotí ten, za nímž pravidelně chodil už několik měsíců. Kolikrát už si snažil to zakázat? Už to ani nedokázal spočítat. Předsevzetí, že už za ním nepůjde se svými nesmyslnými opravami a žádostmi jen proto, aby ho mohl vidět, mu vydrželo vždycky nanejvýš pár dní, při kterých myslel, že ho snad vnitřní **oheň** stráví zaživa.

Nedokázal vydržet bez možnosti se vpíjet do oříškově hnědých očí, sledovat, jak se mu při práci vlní svaly pod koženou zástěrou, jak se napínají šlachy při zvedání těžkého kladiva, než s hlasitým zvukem dopadlo na kovadlinu. Potřeboval se dívat, slyšet jeho sametový hlas, vidět ten skvostný ruměnec ve tváři pokaždé, když mu složil poklonu za dobře odvedenou práci. Uvědomoval si, že tím ubližuje především sám sobě; touha se ho dotknout, ochutnat rty, jež se dokázaly usmívat tak, že se Lokimu podlamovala kolena, ho ničila snad ještě víc, než když s ním nemohl ani navázat oční kontakt.

Kovář zdvihl hlavu a odhrnul si střapaté vlasy ze zpoceného čela. Akorát vzal rozpracovaný meč, jehož špička zářila jako oranžový plamen pochodně, a ponořil ho do vědra s vodou. Zahalila ho pára v ten samý okamžik, kdy se jeho pohled střetl s tím Lokiho. Nepatrný, téměř stydlivý úsměv zvlnil jeho koutky a tenké vrásky okolo očí se prohloubily, jak se usmíval i očima.

Na to už musel bůh reagovat. Nemohl už dál ve skrytu pozorovat, proto rozpohyboval své želatinové nohy a s nasazeným nenuceným výrazem přešel těch pár kroků, co ho od něj dělilo. Překročil pohozené nářadí a sklonil hlavu pod řetězem, na němž se houpalo množství připevněných nástrojů. Kdyby tu byl poprvé, řekl by, že zde panuje neuvěřitelný chaos. Po těch mnoha návštěvách už však věděl, že je ve všem pečlivý řád, ačkoliv mu rozuměl jen kovář, jenž po předmětech kolikrát sahal poslepu. Nikdy se nestalo, že by sáhl vedle.

„Výsosti," pozdravil kovář s úklonou a vstrčil meč zpět do ohně, aby se jeho hrot znovu zahřál a mohl na něm pracovat. Z roje jisker vyšlehla jediná, která jako průzkumnice dopadla na jeho rameno, kde malý okamžik drze svítila, než byla smetena rukou. „Co pro vás mohu udělat? Váš meč ještě není hotový," ukázal na zbraň v peci, „usilovně na něm pracuji, ale –"

„Nejdu kvůli meči," zamítavě zarazil jeho slova a zastavil se přímo před kovadlinou. „Na něj máš dostatek času, Anthony." Miloval to jméno. Rád ho říkal nahlas, ačkoliv obvykle jen v soukromí svých komnat. Líbilo se mu, jak zní a muži stojícímu proti němu neuvěřitelně slušelo. Natáhl ruku s tesákem před sebe. „Dokážeš to opravit?" zeptal se a snažil se předstírat, že neví o tom, jak se mu chvěje ruka.

Tony se mimoděk poškrábal na temeni, mrknutím zkontroloval výheň a sklopil zrak k dýce. „Samozřejmě," přitakal, opatrně převzal zbraň posázenou smaragdy a odešel s ní ke kamennému kruhu, na němž brousil své výrobky. Stačilo párkrát šlápnout na dřevěný pedál, než se roztočil a za skřípavého zvuku vyhladil ostří. Poté ho ještě Tony hadříkem napuštěným v oleji přeleštil, než ho s drobnou úklonou natáhl před sebe.

Loki po něm váhavě sáhl a konečky prstů mu do těla vnikla **jiskra** , jež rozpálila plamínky kroutící se okolo páteře, když se setkaly s kovářovou dlaní. Vzápětí ucítil, jak ho obemkly prsty a váhavě s otázkou v očích pohlédl do tváře druhého muže.

„Toto by vám v paláci opravil každý, výsosti," řekl tiše a sklonil hlavu ke zbrani. „I vaše magie by to dokázala během okamžiku."

Loki potřásl zmateně hlavou. „Proč mi to říkáš? Je snad na mně, komu se rozhodnu dát opravit svůj majetek."

„Neměl byste sem chodit... tak často," hlesl a přikrčil se. Překročil meze.

Bůh se narovnal a v očích mu podrážděně zablýskalo. Vytrhl svou ruku z jeho sevření, zasunul dýku za černý opasek a založil si ruce na prsou. „Obtěžuje tě snad práce, kterou ti dávám? Platím ti za ni málo? Dám ti klidně víc," řekl chladně, ale ne tak moc, jak si přál. Nedokázal skrýt, jak se ho jeho slova dotkla.

Tony si dovolil zvednout hlavu a zavrtět s ní. „Pro vás bych dělal cokoliv i zadarmo."

„Tak v čem je problém?" ptal se Loki a nakrčil čelo, jak se snažil pochopit, o co tomu muži šlo. Nedávalo mu to nejmenší smysl.

„Lidé si začínají šeptat, výsosti," oznámil mu tiše a zlehka zrudl. „Je velmi neobvyklé, aby následník trůnu chodil za obyčejným **sluhou** , když má ty nejlepší kováře a zbrojíře přímo v paláci, nadto má jeho bratr mocný Mjölnir." Roztřesenou rukou si přejel obličej a odvrátil se zpět k zemi. „Odpusťte, že to říkám. Měl byste to vědět. Nechci, abyste se stal terčem pomluv kvůli mně."

Loki zbystřil a oči se mu rozšířily pochopením. Přistoupil až k němu, počkal, až na něj pohlédne. „Jaké pomluvy?" zeptal se chraptivě.

Tony nasucho polkl, když ho obklopila bohova vůně. V duhovkách se mu zrcadlila obava, že přestřelil. „Že... my dva..." hlesl ztěžka.

„A ty bys chtěl?" šeptl a dalším půlkrokem se k němu přiblížil, že už zřetelně mohl cítit teplo vycházející z jeho třesoucího se těla. Sám se sotva držel a dýchal zrychleně. Mohl snad kovář pociťovat totéž, co on?

„Já nemám právo toužit po ničem jiném, než vám dobře sloužit, výsosti," odpověděl a zatínal nehty do dlaní.

„Nechci, abys mi sloužil, Anthony. Chci, abys mne..." Kousl se do rtu včas, než větu dopověděl. Neměl právo žádat to, co by chtěl. Neměl právo žádat lásku. Ta se vynutit nedala. Pomalu začal couvat. Oči, jež do té doby přetékaly citem, se zakalily smutkem. Byl už skoro venku, když se Tony ozval.

„Já už vás miluji dávno, můj pane," řekl pevným hlasem, v němž bylo poznat odhodlání, „i když bych neměl. Nejsem pro vás dost dobrý a vznešený."

Loki byl několika skoky zpět u něj. Chytil jeho tvář do dlaní a konečně uviděl v jeho výrazu to, co tam tak dlouho hledal. Lásku, vášeň, porozumění. „Jsi pro mne akorát, Anthony," ujistil ho láskyplně, než ho konečně políbil.


	3. Mokrá oslava (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: AU. Kluci na střední škole (ale děj nemusí být přímo v ní) Povinná slova: zapalovač, déšť, tlapka, sen, kotrmelec

Loki seděl na posteli a tupě zíral před sebe, když se rozletěly dveře a do jeho pokoje vpadl starší bratr Thor. Bez klepání, jak jinak. Loki už se ani nenamáhal nad tím kroutit hlavou, byla by to naprostá ztráta energie, které už tak měl dost málo. S námahou aspoň zdvihl vyhaslý pohled a přejel ho očima. Musel uznat, že mu to v modrých džínách a světlém tričku slušelo, zvlášť když si stáhl vlasy do ohonu. Hádal, že dneska opět nebude mít o dívky na nějaké mazlení na pohovce nouzi.

„Kde se flákáš?“ zahučel Thor ještě mezi dveřmi. „Hejbni sebou, přijdeme pozdě a všechny holky nám rozeberou.“

„Nikam nejdu,“ opáčil zamítavě a mávl paží, aby ho nechal být. Měl v úmyslu zůstat doma. Bylo to bezpečnější. Nemusel aspoň hledět na to, jak se okolo jeho objektu touhy potuluje několik dívek najednou. Takto měl aspoň jistotu, že se žádným svým štěněčím výrazem neprozradí ani před ním, ani před bratrem, který si stále myslel, že má zájem o dívky. A sice měl, ale ne takový, aby to přebilo touhu po organizátoru večírku, na nějž ho bratr tahal.

„Neblázni, musíš jít. Přece mě nenecháš jet samotnýho. Navíc tě Tony pozval taky a víš, že se jeho pozvánky neodmítaj,“ dorážel Thor. Když viděl, že to s Lokim ani nehne, vydal se k jeho skříni a začal se v ní přehrabovat. „Na, dělej, voblíkni se.“ Hodil mu černé džíny a smaragdově zelené tričko s vyšitou kočičí **tlapkou** na rameni. Ve skutečnosti to bylo první, na co narazil, ale tvářil se, že přesně tohle hledal. Vyklenul obočí a zamrkal. „Nechám tě řídit.“

Tomu nešlo odolat. Řidičák měl teprve chvíli a do školy vždy řídil Thor, přestože věděl, že Loki řízení miluje. „Tak jo,“ vydechl nakonec, shrábl oblečení a za pár minut už je se vší opatrností vezl k sídlu Starků. Ani mu nevadil hustý **déšť** , který ho nutil mžourat přes přední okno. Bavilo ho držet volant a cítit se volný.

Tony Stark měl sedmnácté narozeniny a pozval snad každého spolužáka. Loki polkl, vida mračno lidí, jež tvořilo špalír před hlavním vchodem obrovské vily. Čím víc lidí, tím víc dívek, co se okolo něj budou motat. Na druhou stranu, hádal, že se bude moct někam zahrabat do rohu a prostě předstírat, že neexistuje. Neměl chuť se družit s kýmkoliv jiným než s Tonym, ale tomu stál sotva za pohled. Kupodivu netrvalo příliš dlouho, než svůj plán mohl zrealizovat. Thor zmizel hned za dveřmi v obležení několika spolužaček, tak se vydal do obývacího pokoje, do nějž by se vešla jeho ložnice alespoň čtyřikrát, popadl cestou první láhev s pivem, jež se zdála nezabraná nikým jiným, a usadil se do tmavého kouta místnosti na opuštěný gaučík pro dva.

Domyslel si, že se místnost musela upravit speciálně pro dnešní den. Pamatoval si, že tu bývalo více nábytku, teď byl celý prostor volný až na improvizovaný bar s dlouhým stolem plným alkoholu a všelijakých pochoutek. Podél stěn se ještě v intervalech táhly malé pohovky. Uprostřed pak na stropě visela diskotéková koule, jež rozháněla barevná světla z reflektorů po celé místnosti, která jinak byla poměrně tmavá. Všiml si, že dokonce několik lidí tančilo na hlasitou hudbu, jež se linula z reproduktorů zabudovaných ve stropě.

Těkal očima po parketu, ale Tonyho nikde nezahlédl. Na jednu stranu byl rád, protože alespoň nemusel krotit žárlivost, jež by ho prostupovala ve chvíli, kdy by viděl, jak se s někým líbá. Na druhou ho však mrzelo, že ho ani z dálky nemohl pozorovat a kochat se jeho dokonalým vzhledem. Lidé se v místnosti střídali, ale ani po hodině se oslavenec neukázal. Loki se začínal nudit. Seděl tak zastrčený, že si ho nevšiml ani nikdo z přátel, a zdálo se mu neslušné vytáhnout mobil a hrát hry nebo si s někým psát.  
Nakonec usoudil, že tohle ho vážně nebaví. Neochotně se zvedl, vyměnil cestou prázdnou láhev za plnou a propletl se lidmi ven na zahradu, kde bylo další obrovské množství lidí. Měl pocit, jako by tu nebyla jedna střední škola, ale minimálně tři. Opřel se o dům a zahleděl se na vyhřívaný bazén, v němž se koupalo pár odvážlivců. Byl tak zaujatý hladinou, jež se leskla ve slunci, co vystřídalo krátkou průtrž, že ani neregistroval kroky po jeho pravici, dokud se příchozí neozval.

„Nemáš **zapalovač**?“ zašveholil sametový hlas jen kousek od něj.  
  
Loki polkl a jeho srdce udělalo **kotrmelec** ještě dřív, než se k původci otázky obrátil. Ještě aby ne, když ho slýchal ve **snu** téměř každou noc. Pokusil se o nepropustnou masku, ale věděl, že oči ho zradí. Nedokázal tu touhu po Tonym skrýt tak, jak by chtěl.

„Nekouřím,“ odpověděl strnule, když konečně dostal odvahu s ním navázat oční kontakt. Ztuhl. Netušil, že je až _tak_ blízko. Dělil je sotva krok a on si zděšeně uvědomil, že zírá na svalnaté tělo pokryté kapičkami vody, oblečené jen do šortek, jež až příliš těsně obepínaly tělo. Tony přes sebe neměl přehozený ani ručník, který by Lokimu zabránil, aby se jeho myšlenky rozutekly velmi nebezpečným směrem, v nichž si představoval, že z něj vlastnoručně vodu stírá dlaněmi a jazykem. Chtěl se na místě propadnout. Tváře mu hořely a smaragdové oči se pásly na té dokonalosti, co před ním stála, alespoň na chvilku, než se vpil do oříškové hnědi. V ten okamžik ostatní svět zmizel a zůstal jen Tony. Zatraceně sexy mokrý Tony s pokřiveným úsměvem, jenž se naklonil až k jeho uchu.

Na Lokiho krk dopadlo několik kapek, když se oslavencovy rty přiblížily k lalůčku. „To je škoda, určitě by to stálo za to,“ zapředl podmanivým hlasem. Vzápětí se narovnal, jako by o nic nešlo.

Loki málem zasténal, cítě rty na citlivé kůži a zhoupl se mu podbřišek. „J-jak to myslíš?“ zachraptěl s bušícím srdcem.

Vyklenul obočí a vykročil směrem k domu. U Lokiho se ještě zastavil a pohlédl mu zpříma do očí. „Druhé patro vlevo, dveře na konci chodby. Přijď a zjistíš to.“

Útěk zvažoval reálně asi dvě vteřiny, když se přesvědčil, že neomdlel a podle mokrého trička věděl, že se mu to nezdálo. Přesto měl za to, že jeho kroky vedl někdo úplně jiný. Dveře se objevily až příliš rychle. Nemohl ale odmítnout, nemohl by se na sebe ani podívat. Tiše otevřel, vešel dovnitř a zavřel za sebou.

„Nezapomeň zamknout,“ nařídil mu Tony, jenž se nahý rozvaloval na obrovské posteli.

Poslechl.


	4. Nehoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: AU, genderswap  
> Povinná slova: „Přísahám, že to byla nehoda."

Do ložnice už drahnou chvíli svítilo slunce a slaná voda omývající pláž pod miamskou vilou marně čekala na svého oblíbeného surfaře, který by se za křiku racků bavil, když se Anthony Edward Stark konečně uráčil probudit. Cítil příjemnou únavu po prožité noci, kdy ho Loki málem nenechal ani vydechnout, ale stálo to za to tak, že by neměl problém souhlasit s okamžitým opakováním, avšak když natočil hlavu na stranu, bůh vedle něj neležel.

Tony pokrčil rameny, protáhl se a promnul si tvář dlaněmi, kterými následně pokračoval na hrudník. V té chvíli se mu zadrhl dech, srdce se mu rozbušilo jako o závod a dosud líně pootevřené oči se vytřeštily. S rozšířenýma očima pohlédl přesně tam, kde v rukou svíral pevné čtyřky. Své vlastní. Polkl. Štípl se do jednoho plného ňadra a zakňučel bolestí, ale tím mohl zjistit, že se nejedná o sen, nýbrž o krutou skutečnost.

Do rozkroku si sáhl ještě dřív, než se mu ta myšlenka v mozku zformulovala. Prudce se posadil, plný hrudník ho málem zhoupl dopředu, jak na něj nebyl zvyklý. Musel se podívat. Nevěřil tomu. Do očí se mu málem nahrnuly slzy, když namísto penisu mezi nohama viděl hladce oholený ženský klín. Do žil se mu vléval vztek, prudce odhodil přikrývku a vyrazil z ložnice. Tohle mu nehodlal nechat projít.

„LOKI!" zakřičel, až mu hlas přeskočil, ale odpovědi se mu nedostalo. Bosýma nohama dodupal až do rozlehlého obývacího pokoje spojeného s kuchyní, kde u stolu seděl Loki zády k němu a proti němu viděl Natashu a Clinta. Co ti dva tady dělali, vůbec netušil, ale to teď stejně nebylo důležité. „Loki, můžeš mi –"

„Páni, Starku, ty jsi kočka," hvízdl Clint a zhoupl se na židli. „Nemít už ženu a děti, tak do tebe jdu," přiznal a beze studu hltal jeho křivky.

Tony se zarazil a naklonil hlavu, dlouhé hnědé vlasy mu spadly přes rameno dopředu a zpola zakryly jedno z ňader. To znamenalo, že je přeměněný celý. Jak to, že si to neuvědomil hned, když si sáhl na hladké tváře?

„Možná by ses měla obléct, _Toničko_ , než se Clint poslintá," prohlásila suše Natasha a napila se kávy.

Tony se zamračil a překřížil – pokusil se překřížit – ruce na hrudi. Nešlo to. Chvilku se s tím pral, než ruce zaparkoval pod prsy a vystrčil je tak ještě víc na odiv. Oba dva okázale ignoroval, i mu bylo v té chvíli úplně jedno, že je naprosto nahý; jeho tělo to přece _nebylo_. Víc ho iritovalo, že Loki jen sedí bez hnutí a nic neříká. „Loki?" zopakoval vrčivě.

Ramena u stolu se zvedla v těžkém nádechu a židle se odsunula. Vzápětí Tony zalapal po dechu. Otočila se k němu dokonalá černovlasá žena se smaragdově zelenýma očima. Na rozdíl od něj byla oblečená, černé úzké kalhoty a košile zavázaná pod prsy zdůrazňovaly její štíhlý pas a miliardář musel chvíli přemýšlet, zda jsou rty svůdnější teď, nebo ve své pravé podobě.

„Tony..." začal Loki opatrně a pro jistotu zůstal stát na místě, kousaje si spodní ret. „ **Přísahám, že to byla nehoda** ," zašeptal a přikrčil se, jako by čekal úder.

„Jak se to stalo?" zeptal se Tony zaujatě a vztek ho opouštěl, když mu došlo, že není sám v té trapné pozici. Vlastně se mu najednou začínalo chtít strašně smát, ale to před Clintem a Natashou, kteří je pozorovali, a v ruce už jim chyběla akorát mísa s popcornem, nemohl. Potřeboval si udržet svou tvář a aspoň zdání jakési důstojnosti.

„Vysvětlím ti to," slíbil Loki a začal se přibližovat. Tony polkl, když se zastavil těsně před ním a štíhlý prst s červeným lakem ho pošimral v rýze mezi ňadry.

„To bys měl," hlesl poněkud chraptivě. Nejen Clint ho hltal pohledem, Lokiho oči ho propalovaly skrz na skrz a tmavly. Věděl, co to znamená. Kdyby měl svůj penis, stačil by jen tenhle pohled na to, aby se začal probouzet. Hlazení konečku prstu se přesunulo k bradavce a Tony sotva zadržel vzdech. Sice stál v zákrytu Lokiho těla, ale i tak si uvědomoval ty dva, co na ně zírali. Vykoukl zpoza Lokiho ramene. „Co kdybyste si šli zasurfovat, než mi tady ta mladá dáma _vysvětlí_ , co se to vlastně stalo?" navrhl, ale na odpověď nečekal, chytil nenechavou ruku a vydal se s Lokim do ložnice, „pak si dáme pizzu."

Jen co za nimi zapadly dveře, vrhl se na rudá ústa a začal zkoumat Lokiho nové tělo nenechavými prsty. Musel vyzkoušet, co se mu nabízelo. Kousl ho do ucha, polechtal lalůček a zavrněl: „Tak spusť, kočičko. Čeká tě dlouhé vysvětlování."

Loki se zazubil a bez okolků tlačil _Toničku_ k posteli. „Čekají na nás..." prohlásil, ale nehodlal mu dát prostor na odpovídání. Uvelebil se s hlavou v klíně a začal _vysvětlovat_. Dlouze.


	5. Špatný odhad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobrodružství v temné uličce  
> Zadání: AU, povinná slova: stůl, pavouk, soudce, chlad, temno

Tak tohle se brutálně nepovedlo, pomyslel si Loki, jakmile se okolo jeho krku sevřely dvě silné dlaně a stiskly mu ohryzek. Nebránil se, věděl, že by to nemělo smysl. Zbytečně by se vyčerpával, a to nebylo žádoucí. Nechal se narazit na slizkou šedivou zeď a zasténal, když se mu jedna z cihel koukajících zpod omlácené omítky zaryla do zad. Ruce držel podél těla, připraven využít jakékoliv změny situace ve svůj prospěch. Ještě měl možnost dýchat, avšak cítil, že pokud útočník přitlačí ještě víc, bude se muset začít bránit a vyčerpávat se.

„Nečekals, že tě tu chytím, co?“ ozvalo se vrčení, jež prořízlo zatuchlý vzduch, do té doby narušovaný jen prudkými nádechy a nárazy na stěnu. „Myslels, že se tu budeš beztrestně potulovat, krást a znásilňovat, a že ti to jen tak projde?“ zasyčel útočník, jenž měl kapuci staženou do čela a přes nos vytažený šátek, takže do t **emna** svítily jen dva oříškově hnědé démanty, v nichž zřetelně problikával vztek.

„C-co?“ pokusil se Loki zachraptět a ztuhl. O čem to mluvil? Vždyť si jen chtěl zkrátit cestu domů z práce a vybral si tuto zapadlou uličku. Zřejmě to byla velká chyba. Snažil se to vysvětlit, ale prsty zmáčkly krk silněji. Začínal si uvědomovat, že by se nejspíš měl začít bránit, jinak ho ten blázen uškrtí. Reflexy fungovaly ještě rychleji, než se mu myšlenka vůbec stihla zhmotnit v mozku. Dlaněmi chytil zápěstí, silně je sevřel a zaryl nehty do kůže, pokoušeje se osvobodit, ale bezúspěšně. Smaragdové oči se rozšily a horečně přemýšlel. Muž proti němu očividně oplýval silou, avšak dosahoval mu sotva k ramenům. Toho by se dalo využít. Navzdory situaci se usmál, když mu v hlavě začal klíčit plán.

„Budeš zapírat, ty hajzle?“ Aniž by povolil stisk, prudce zdvihl koleno ve snaze ho trefit do rozkroku, ale setkal se jen se stehnem, neboť to Loki čekal. Nerozhodilo ho to, celý se k němu přitiskl a stoupl si na špičky, aby dosáhl k jeho uchu. „Co bys tak řekl tomu, kdyby se ti stalo totéž? Kdyby tě někdo zbil, znásilnil, okradl, a pak tě tady pohodil do bláta?“ zašeptal hlasem, z nějž čišel **chlad** , až se Loki otřásl.

Pokusil se zavrtět hlavou, ale sevření nepovolilo. Začínal mu docházet vzduch a před očima mu běhala barevná kola. Musel jednat okamžitě, dokud mu ještě stačil zbyteček vzduchu uložený v plicních sklípcích. Pustil zápěstí a na malý okamžik povolil tělo, stal se hadrovou panenkou. To stačilo, aby druhý muž, jenž se o něj opíral, ztratil alespoň část stability, a toho Loki náležitě využil. Objal ho končetinami jako **pavouk** , nohu přitáhl k sobě a podkopl mu tak koleno. Nečekaný pohyb útočník nečekal. O okamžik později leželi v jednom chumlu na špinavé zemi tak vehementně, že se nedalo poznat, čí ruce dávají pěsti do druhého těla.

Loki funěl námahou, snaže se chytit paže druhého muže alespoň na chvilku, dlouhé černé vlasy se mu pletly do obličeje a lepily se na zpocené čelo. Alespoň doufal, že je jen zpocené, ale nebyl si jist. Čelo ho bolelo a mohlo se jednat o krev. Ani nad tím nechtěl přemýšlet. Zaťal všechny svaly, z posledních sil sebou škubl a přetočil se nad útočníka. Periferně zahlédl ulomenou nohu od **stolu** , jež se v páchnoucí čtvrti musela pokrývat plísní alespoň několik týdnů. Zasedl muži hrudník a koleny mu přitiskl ramena, pevně stiskl stehna a jednou rukou se natáhl pro kus dřeva, jejž měl v plánu použít jako zbraň, pokud nebude zbytí. Druhou dlaň tentokrát on zatlačil na krk, ale pouze natolik, aby mu pohrozil, nikoliv mu ublížil.

„Spusť. Co to má, sakra, znamenat?“ zasyčel Loki a naklonil se, aby mu mohl hledět do očí.

„Nedělej, že nevíš!“ odsekl okamžitě, pokoušeje se Lokiho nohama sundat dolů. Bezúspěšně. „Cos udělal Natashe, ty hajzle?“

„Žádnou neznám,“ opáčil zadýchaně. „Přijde ti normální napadat slušný lidi, co si tudy chtěj zkrátit cestu z práce?“

„To ti tak žeru,“ zavrčel a nepřestával se mlít a kroutit, aby se dostal zpod Lokiho. „Nikdo normální tady nechodí, kromě těch, co tu bydlí. Jen ten hajzl, co tady ubližuje holkám a –“ zarazil se. Vzápětí se mu rozšířily oči strachem a ztuhl. Prohlédl si tvář nad sebou pořádně. Předtím se na něj moc nepodíval, byl tak zaslepený vztekem, že ho nepoznal. „Sakra. Omlouvám se, pane Odinsone. Já… Prosím, můžeme se nějak domluvit? Nechtěl jsem vás urazit. Je mi to líto,“ chrlil ze sebe a nepřirozeně zbledl. Kdyby neměl chuť zemřít na místě, nejspíše by se podíval, zda je zrovna nefotí místní paparazzi. Jak si mohl dovolit napadnout syna nejvlivnějšího obchodního partnera svého otce?

Loki na něj na chvíli zaraženě civěl, a pak mu stáhl šátek ze rtů. „Tony Stark,“ konstatoval suše a přemýšlel, zda se má začít nad tou absurditou smát, nebo mu ještě jednu vrazit. Nakonec se rozhodl toho rozmazleného floutka pozlobit. Zahodil provizorní zbraň a opřel se oběma rukama o Tonyho ramena. Sklonil se níž a polechtal svými vlasy tváře pod sebou. „Řekni mi, Tony,“ zašeptal podmanivým hlasem a usmál se, „co by ti řekl tvůj táta na to, že si tady hraješ na samozvanýho **soudce** a napadáš… mě?“

„Zabil by mě, pak by mě vydědil, a pak by mě zabil znovu,“ usoudil Tony rozpačitě a ztrácel se ve smaragdově zeleném pohledu. Ani nezkoušel uhnout očima, nešlo to. Loki ho bezpečně přikoval. Zvládl jen nasucho polknout.

„Tak to by asi bylo lepší, kdyby se o tom nedozvěděl, že?“ zapředl s potutelným pohledem, odtáhl se, zvedl se na nohy a začal se oprašovat.

Tony zůstal na zemi, ale vyhoupl se do sedu. „U-udělám cokoliv.“

Usmál se. S tím počítal. „Zítra v osm u mě,“ přikázal oznamovacím tónem a vydal se na cestu. „Přijď včas. A zavolej policii, ať to tu hlídají.“ Už se ani neohlédl. Nebylo to nutné, věděl, že Tony druhý den přijde. Nakonec se to přepadení ukázalo jako docela dobrá událost.


	6. Přesvědčovací metody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: použít pouze přímou řeč

„Tohle prostě není normální.“

„Co se ti nezdá, Natasho?“

„Vážně se ještě ptáš, Steve?“

„Nevidím nic divného.“

„A koukáme se na to samé?“

„No… Vidím Lokiho v kulaté cele a –“

„– a Tonyho, který si tam s ním povídá, jako by byli staří známí. To se mi nezdá.“

„Myslíš, že ho nějak očaroval, Nat?“

„Co já vím, Bruce? Vždyť je to bůh intrik, lží a iluzí. Co když jen chce, abychom viděli právě tohle, a přitom je z cely venku a Tonyho škrtí?“

„Agentko, to přece nemůžete myslet vážně!“

„A proč bych nemyslela, Thore?“

„Je to můj bratr!“

„Je to vyšinutý cvok. Za dva dny zabil přes osmdesát lidí.“

„Je… adoptovaný.“

„Na tom přece nesejde. Pořád je divné, že si s ním Tony povídá. Měli bychom to jít zkontrolovat.“

„Dobrý nápad, Steve.“

„Díky, Bruci.“

„Tak jdeme.“

***

„Slyšíte to?“

„Proč šeptáš?“

„Abyste to slyšeli taky.“

„To mě nenapadlo.“

„To jsem si všimla.“

„Tak promiň –“

„Tiše!“

„Je to… to, co si myslím?“

„Steve, nějak se červenáš.“

„Nat, neprovokuj ho. Já slyším… mlaskání.“

„ _Dobrá práce_ , Bruce, tleskám. A dál?“

„Já vím, já vím, to je… oh. U Ódinova oka!“

„Tam se to dělá taky?“

„Nebuď sarkastická.“

„Nebuďte svatoušek, kapitáne.“

„Oni tam vzdychají jako…“

„Přesně. Jako by si to náramně užívali. Poslouchejte.“

„ _Loki, tohle mi nedělej, to – to… Sakra! To je fakt dost dobrý!“_

_„Říkal jsem ti, že jsem nejlepší! A teď přede mnou poklekni.“_

„On se ho snaží dostat na svou stranu! Pusťte mě, otevřu ty dveře a –“

„Psssst!“

_„– správně, Anthony, pokračuj. Jde ti to dobře. A to kleknutí ti ani nakonec tak nevadilo, že ne?“_

_„Mhm…“_

„Jdu tam!“

„Nechoď!“

„Snažíš se mě zastavit? Je to naše povinnost. Nemůžeme dopustit, aby Loki dostal Starka na svou stranu.“

„Natasha ti spíš chce uchránit nevinnost, Steve. Měli bychom počkat.“

„Nechápu, o čem mluvíš, Bruce. Thore, jdeš se mnou? Ne? Tak já jdu sám. Pusť mě k těm dveřím, Natasho.“

„Jak myslíš…“

***

„Jsi nějaký bledý. Moc dlouho ses tam nezdržel. Tak… pět vteřin?“

„M-myslím, že bychom měli počkat, až to d-dokončí.“

„Taky bych řekl. Pojďte, dáme si panáka. Thore, dáš si taky? Jim to ještě chvíli zabere.“

„Možná, že je to nakonec naopak. Třeba se Tony snaží přimět ke spolupráci Lokiho.“

„No, vypadalo to, že je... na velmi dobré cestě.“ 


	7. Růžové kalhotky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: texting, téma nevěra.

**Neznámé číslo:** Právě jsem viděla, jak se Stark v jednom podzemním parkovišti líbá s Romanovovou. Myslím, že bys to měl vědět. On si tě nezaslouží. Děkovat nemusíš.

 **Loki:** Anthony?

 **Loki:** Jsi tam?

 **Loki:** Je všechno v pořádku? Už dvacet minut neodpovídáš na zprávy a nebereš telefon.

 **Neznámé číslo:** Vypnul si telefon, zlato, aby ho nikdo nerušil. Zapomněla jsem ti v té první zprávě napsat, že se ani nemusíš snažit ho kontaktovat. Věděl jsi, že ta čubka nosí růžové kalhotky?

 **Loki:** Natasho, zvedni mi telefon, nebo mi zavolej zpět.

 **Loki:** Anthony Edwarde Starku, začínám mít vztek. Jarvis mi řekl, že má zákaz tě rušit. Od kdy do toho spadám i já?

 **Neznámé číslo:** Je mi to strašně líto, Loki. Vypadals vedle něj tak šťastný... Jak jsi mu mohl uvěřit?

 **Loki:** Buď tak laskav, vyndej ruku z kalhotek té zrzavé potvory a zavolej!

 **Loki:** Děláš ze mě debila, Anthony. Snažím se tě kontaktovat už hodinu a nejsi schopný mě ani poslat do hajzlu. Máš poslední půlhodinu na to, aby ses ozval zpět. Kdybys náhodou byl tak strašně zaujatý tím, abys Natashu přetáhl, tak jsem vzkaz řekl i Jarvisovi.

 **Neznámé číslo:** Lidi se nemění. Stark je děvkař a vždycky bude. Jak sis mohl myslet, že se pro tebe změní? Zapomeň na něj. Potřebuješ někoho lepšího.

 **Loki:** Jak myslíš, Starku. Odcházím. Dal jsem ti ještě víc času. Je to hodina, co jsem ti psal naposledy. Když ti nestojím ani za obyčejné poslání do prdele, tak tu nemám důvod zůstávat.

***

 **Tony:** Zlato, kde jsi? Kam jsi šel?

 **Tony:** Co se stalo? Jaké kalhotky?

 **Tony:** Co s tím má dělat Natasha?

 **Tony:** Zvedni mi telefon, prosím!

 **Tony:** Musí to být nějaké nedorozumění. Byl jsem na konferenci a musel jsem odevzdat telefon kvůli bezpečnostní prověrce. Jako bych nějakou potřeboval. Protáhlo se to. Zavolej mi.

 **Tony:** Loki? Víš, že tě miluju, že jo?

 **Tony:** No tak, jak dlouho chceš ještě trucovat? Už jsou to aspoň dvě hodiny. Kam jsi šel? Zajedu za tebou a vysvětlím ti to.

 **Tony:** Jarvis mi vyhledal zprávy, které ti přišly. Tys jim vážně uvěřil? Vždyť Natasha před dvěma dny odletěla s Brucem do Ruska. Jak bych se s ní mohl líbat? A jak jsi mohl uvěřit, že by měla růžové kalhotky? To ti mělo dojít, že je to hloupost. No tak, zavolej. Objednal jsem pro nás pizzu, bude tu za chvíli.

 **Tony:** Jarvis vypátral zdroj. Neuhodneš, kdo ti to psal. Nebo možná ano? Zkus si tipnout. Je blond a dostala padáka. PS: Sýrová.

 **Loki:** Opovaž se na tu pizzu sáhnout, Starku, jinak ti zakroutím krkem. Za deset minut jsem doma.

 **Tony:** Věděl jsem, že to zabere. Když si pohneš, možná ti kousek nechám. 


	8. Bůh má vždycky pravdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: úryvek
> 
> „Nikomu ani slovo, jasné?"
> 
> „Neřeknu nic. Ale –"
> 
> „Žádné ale."

_„Nikomu ani slovo, jasné?"_

_„Neřeknu nic. Ale –"_

_„Žádné ale."_

Přehrával si ta slova pořád dokola v hlavě. Teď už věděl, že to byl začátek konce. Jenže tenkrát byl příliš zaslepený, než aby nad tím dokázal přemýšlet. Nedokázal mu odolat. Byl tak vznešený a nádherný, že se nechal unést svými pudy, místo aby se konečně jednou zachoval podle rozumu. Ale kdo by jednal jinak než on? Copak se dá vzdorovat bohu?

_„Byl jsi skvělý."_

_„Ušel jsi."_

_„Jen ušel?"_

_„Neboj se, s praxí se to bude zlepšovat."_

_„Mám praxe víc než dost."_

_„Možná, ale já o nějakých devět set let víc."_

Proti tomu nemohl nic namítat, přestože na to nevypadal. Na první pohled by každý tipoval, že byl Loki mladší než on alespoň o dvacet let, opak byl však pravdou. Bůh měl téměř tisícovku za sebou a za tu dobu se zdokonalil ve všem, v čem mohl. Tony nikdy nezažil takový vrchol, jako když si ho bral Loki. A skutečně se s praxí zlepšoval. Bůh měl přece vždycky pravdu.

_„Loki –"_

_„Neříkej to."_

_„Proč? Nevíš, co chci říct."_

_„Vím to až moc dobře, Anthony. Prostě drž jazyk za zuby a mlč."_

_„Nevíš. Můžeš si myslet, že ano, můžeš být bůh, ale nejsi vědma. Tak mě –"_

_„Vždycky to vím. Stačí se na tebe podívat a nepotřebuji tvá slova, abych je slyšel. Jsi příliš průhledný. Chceš o nás říct ostatním. Ne."_

_„Proč ne? Jsme spolu už rok. Proč se máme pořád skrývat? Vždyť je to absurdní!"_

_„Prostě ne, Anthony. Věř mi."_

Nerozuměl tomu. Tvrdil, že ho miluje a on miloval jeho. Tak proč se měli stále scházet jen v noci tak, aby je přitom nikdo neviděl? Proč musel opakovaně žádat Jarvise o vymazání veškerých důkazů o Lokiho návštěvě, aby se to náhodou nedomákl S.H.I.E.L.D.? Proč nechtěl přiznat barvu? Měl za to, že po něm už nejdou. Vždyť už o něm nikdo ani nemluvil. Věděl snad Loki víc, než mu řekl? Proč měl tolik otázek, na něž neznal odpovědi? Proč zapomněl na to základní pravidlo?

_„Nevěřím svým očím!"_

_„Loki, prosím..."_

_„Jak jsi mohl? Zapomněl jsi, co jsi slíbil?"_

_„Nekřič na mě, prosím. Já... už to nemohl vydržet..."_

_„Jsi idiot, Starku. Hloupý smrtelník, který všechno podělal jenom proto, že –"_

_„Protože tě miluju!"_

_„To je sotva důvod k tomu všechno prozradit, Tony..."_

Ještě mohl všechno popřít. Měl to udělat, když si uvědomil, že to, co vidí v bohových očích, není vztek, ale hluboký žal. Mělo mu to dojít. Teď už to věděl, jenže pozdě bycha honit. Proč jen ostatním neřekl, že to celé byl jen nemístný žert? Uvěřili by mu. Nechali by to být. Řekli by mu, že je pitomec, ale následky by z toho nikdo nevyvodil. Proč ho jen neposlechl? Jak mohl vzdorovat bohu?

_„Jste obviněn z velezrady, Starku."_

_„Jsem si toho vědom."_

_„Chcete říct něco na svou obhajobu?"_

_„Co by mi to pomohlo? Už jste mě odsoudili. Loki se za své činy omluvil, Ódin a Thor se postarali –"_

_„Smrt nevinných nikdo nezvrátí, Starku. Přivolal sem mimozemskou armádu a spolu s Avengers zpustošil velkou část města. Kdo ví, jestli jste mu nakonec nepomáhal už tehdy? Jak dokážete, že nechce znovu ovládnout svět? Kde se nachází?"_

_„Tak vidíte. Je zbytečné, abych se o něco pokoušel. Už jste mě odsoudili. Loki za celou dobu nic dalšího neprovedl a –"_

Na víc se ani nezmohl. Nemělo to smysl. Podle nich ho měl předat spravedlnosti, ale protože to neudělal, dopustil se stejného trestného činu jako on. Zbytek procesu jen seděl s hlavou vztyčenou, zavřené oči skryté za slunečními brýlemi a myslel na toho, koho miloval. Pokud měla být láska velezradou, byl ochoten ty následky přijmout. Ale toužil se s ním aspoň rozloučit. Jenže jak by mu to mohli povolit? Pokud by se Loki ukázal u jeho cely, znamenalo by to jediné – čekala by jej smrt. A bohův život pro něj měl mnohem vyšší hodnotu. Dokázal obětovat sebe, avšak boha ne.

_„Budeš mi chybět, Anthony."_

_„Loki... já myslel..."_

_„Opravdu? Ty jsi v posledních měsících skutečně někdy myslel?"_

_„Nebuď sarkastický. Jak jsem měl vidět, že se proměníš v dozorce?"_

_„Jsem bůh iluzí."_

_„Zapomněl jsem."_

_„Evidentně."_

_„Vezmeš mě pryč?"_

_„Nemohu..."_

_„Tak mě polib přes ty mříže a odejdi, ať mě nevidíš brečet."_

_„Miluju tě, Tony."_

_„Běž už..."_

Skutečně se rozplakal, jen co z jeho zorného pole zmizel. Loki pro něj riskoval zas a znovu. A věděl, že taktéž někde v osamění uronil slzy. Viděl ty zarudlé oči, které se na něj snažily usmívat z tváře někoho jiného. Ale možná byl Loki bůh iluzí, přesto nebyl z kamene. Nedokázal skrýt smutek, přestože si to velmi přál. Tony se za to nenáviděl ještě o něco víc. Proč mu tolik ubližoval? Proč ho prostě nemohl poslechnout a nikomu to neříkat? Proč nedával větší pozor a nevšímal si náznaků, že ne všechno bylo odpuštěno? Opravdu měl mysl tak moc zahalenou oparem lásky, že si nevšiml, že je Loki stále nepřítelem číslo jedna?

***

Kapka vody z žínky mu stekla z oholené hlavy na tvář a smísila se se slzou. Nedokázal jí zabránit. Nechtěl jí zabránit. V cele smrti s ním byl pouze jeden starší muž, jenž mechanicky upevňoval elektrody na jeho končetiny zbavené na příslušných místech každého chloupku.

„Nemusíte se bát, osobně jsem zařízení zkontroloval. Nic neucítíte," prohlásil muž ledabyle a poprvé se na něj zpříma podíval.

Tony se zarazil. Hleděl do smaragdově zelených očí. Do těch, do nichž hleděl bez dechu pokaždé, když měl možnost. „Co –"

„Tiše," sykl, aniž by pohnul rty. Pokračoval v činnosti. Automaticky. Jako by vůbec nevnímal to splašené srdce v hrudi smrtelníka. Nikdo by si nevšiml roztřesených rukou.

Tony poslechl a zůstal zticha. Jeho nitrem se prohnal závan naděje. Jenže jak by ho dokázal Loki odsud dostat? Spíš se přišel ujistit, že tu popravu nezpackají. Byl mu vděčný i za to. Vždyť si to ani nezasloužil. Přivřel oči, když se k němu muž naklonil, předstíraje, že ještě upravuje jednu z elektrod. Zachvěl se, cítě rty na svém lalůčku. Zaťal prsty do dřevěného křesla. Teď zatoužil, aby do toho dopisu na rozloučenou napsal víc. Aby ten telefonát nepromarnil na instrukce pro Pepper. Aby místo posledního jídla mohl zírat na Lokiho fotky. Aby tenkrát držel hubu a byl spokojený jen s tím, co má. Aby ho poslechl a vážil si toho, že je s ním alespoň v noci. Bylo pozdě. Zavřel oči.

„Sejdeme se na jiném místě. Jednou," slíbil Loki přímo do Tonyho ucha. Víc nedodal a Tony oči neotevřel, jen je pevně semkl. Už nebyl důvod se dívat, v duchu měl nejnádhernější pohled, až dokud nenastala tma. 


	9. Táborové trable (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: klišé! AU, tábor, Loki jako táborník (popřípadě pomocná síla v kuchyni a pod.), Tony vedoucí. První rande.

„Loki, seš tady?“ ptal se Fandral, otevíraje dveře do tmavé chatky, kterou měli společnou ještě s Hogunem a Volstaggem. Další dva, na rozdíl od černovlasého mladíka, se však pohybovali okolo tanečního parketu uprostřed tábora, snažíce se ulovit nějakou holčinu aspoň k letmé puse při ploužáku, než se další den všichni rozjedou domů.

„Ne,“ zabručel Loki do polštáře. Ležel na své posteli na břiše s nosem zabořeným do povlaku a přemítal, proč zrovna on musel mít v životě všechno tak těžké.

„Shání tě Tony,“ odvětil před pár dny zvolený Missák táboru Avengers a rozsvítil. Jemu nevadilo od všeobecného juchání odběhnout. Věděl, že jakmile se tam vrátí, bude si moct vybírat z většiny holek, které po něm nesměle i vyzývavě pokukovaly a na dnešní večer se obzvlášť vyparádily, pobíhajíce jedna k druhé, aby si mohly vypůjčit šminky a oblečky. Proto, když jejich vedoucí zjistil, že Loki chybí a vybíral někoho, kdo pro něj zajde, Fandral se nabídl sám.

„Proč?“ zeptal se, otočil se ke kamarádovi a snažil si na obličeji udržet výraz nezájmu, který měl nasazený většinu třítýdenního turnusu. Zrychlený tlukot srdce však zpomalit nedokázal, a přestože si byl jistý, že ho Tony shání jen do počtu oddílu, stejně doufal, že by třeba o něj mohl aspoň maličkatou obavu, když už ne romantický zájem. Kousl se do rtu a strnul. Doufal, že si Fandral nevšiml, a oddechl si, neboť se blondýn prohlížel v kapesním zrcátku. 

„Proč asi?“ Rozhodil rukama, uklidil zrcátko a změřil si Lokiho pohledem. „Celej tábor je venku, víš? Všichni se bavěj a loučej, ale ty ležíš tady, fňukáš do polštáře a ani se nesnažíš –“

„Já nefňukám –“

„– strávit noc se svojí láskou. Přitom si snad musíš uvědomovat, že už se pak nikdy nemusíte vidět, že jo? A ty to tady prokňučíš,“ rozčiloval se s vrtěním hlavy. „Víš, jak jsou táborový lásky důležitý?“

„Uvědomuju…“ pípl téměř neslyšně.

Takže Fandralovi to neušlo, uvědomil si a zhoupl se mu žaludek. Pokud si všiml, že je zamilovaný, přestože se své pohledy snažil krotit a raději se oddával představám, v nichž mohl hledět do oříškově hnědých očí bez přerušení a dalších děcek okolo. Někdy se dostal i tak daleko, že se zlehka dotkl svými rty sametových úst. V takové chvíli uvažoval, zda ta upravená bradka škrábe, či ne. Ale kamarád to viděl příliš jednoduše. Jemu padaly holky k nohám. Holky. 

Loki neměl zájem o dívky, alespoň zde se mu žádná nelíbila. Zato z Tonyho nemohl spustit oči hned od chvíle, kdy jej starší bratr Thor dovezl na tábor. A to považoval za velký problém. Tony byl aspoň o patnáct let starší, navíc muž. Chatku obýval společně s Thorem, Clintem a Brucem, kteří měli na starosti další oddíly. Nedokázal si představit, kdyby na to sám Tony přišel, že se do něj zamiloval, že by si to nechal pro sebe. Měl by průšvih, musel by jet domů a Thor by to jistě řekl otci, který by takovou potupu v rodině nesnesl. A jak se Lokimu na tábor nechtělo – ostatně, komu by se v šestnácti chtělo jet ještě jako dítě a být ze všech nejstarší? –, tak se mu pak jako kouzlem nechtělo zpět domů. A teď hrozilo, že po celé době předstírání, to nakonec stejně praskne. Měl dojem, že se mu žaludek scvrkl do maličké kuličky a poskakuje mu v břiše ve snaze v něm prorazit díru. Nasucho polkl a smaragdově zelené oči se mu rozšířily obavami.

Fandral, vida výraz nakopnutého štěněte, si sedl k němu na postel a sklonil hlavu, aby se neuhodil o vrchní pelest palandy. „Nechceš mi říct, která to je? Možná bych ti mohl helpnout,“ navrhl zamyšleně. 

Loki pootevřel zmateně ústa. Srdce mu napřed na moment vynechalo, ale pak se málem rozesmál úlevou. Naštěstí jen v duchu. Zavrtěl hlavou a sbalil se do klubíčka. „Řekni Tonymu, že je mi blbě a že slibuju, že zůstanu tady a nikam neuteču,“ požádal ho tiše.

„Seš si jistej? Fakt ti klidně pomůžu,“ nabízel povzbudivě. „No tak, je to poslední večer. Zejtra už zase všichni pojedeme domů a za pár dní nás čeká škola. Poď si to užít.“

„Je mi blbě,“ zopakoval tvrdohlavě a očima se zaměřil na suk v dřevěné stěně na druhé straně chatky. Rád by Fandralovi řekl, o koho jde a proč mu nemůže pomoct, ale zarputile mlčel. Neměl tušení, jak by na to reagoval a momentálně ani netoužil po nějakém bližším zjišťování. Naivně doufal, že se mu podaří co nejrychleji usnout, aby se mohl probudit do dne plného chaosu v balení a vracení chatek. Až odjede, Tonyho už nikdy neuvidí a za pár dní na něj určitě i přestane myslet. Bude mu zase fajn a začne koukat po děvčatech, jak se předpokládalo. V hloubi duše však tušil, že tak snadné, jak si to naplánoval, to jistě nebude. 

„Jak myslíš, ale stejně mě pro tebe pošle znova,“ upozornil ho, postavil se, prohrábl si vlasy a nechal Lokiho samotného.

„Aspoň zhasnout mohl,“ zabrblal nespokojeně, ale neměl chuť se zvedat a jít to udělat sám. Tušil, že měl Fandral pravdu a pošle ho pro něj znovu. Anebo tu taky byla možnost, že by pro něj přišel sám, což by na jednu stranu uvítal, protože by mohl být s Tonym na chvilku o samotě. A kdyby dost přesvědčivě předstíral, že je mu skutečně mizerně, mohl by se dočkat doteku dlaně na čele, jestli nemá horečku. Na druhou stranu by byl nejspíše radši, kdyby za ním poslal zdravušku Natashu, protože pod jejím dotekem by se rozhodně nezačal přihloupě culit a nezrudl by.

S povzdechem se posadil na palandě, dávaje pozor na lůžko nad sebou, a položil si tváře do dlaní. Zajel si prsty do dlouhých černých vlasů a zatahal se za ně, zakňučel. Proč se to muselo dít právě jemu? Proč se prostě nemohl zabouchnout do nějaké holky z oddílu? Proč si musel vybrat zrovna Starka? Proč nemohl být jako starší bratr aspoň v tomhle? Jako by nestačilo, že byl Thor hezčí, svalnatější, oblíbenější, zábavnější. Nezdálo se mu to fér. Ale netušil, jak z toho ven. A to se přitom tak snažil, ale jediný, kdo to viděl, byla matka. I otec mu dával, ačkoliv mnohdy nevědomky, najevo, že je prostě až ten druhý. Napadlo ho, že možná, že kdyby Thor přišel domů s přítelem, nemuselo by to vadit tolik, jako kdyby s ním přišel on. Ale více nad tím dumat nemohl. Na dveře se ozvalo zaťukání.

Aniž by zdvihl hlavu, zahučel do rukou: „Nikam nejdu.“

„Jo, to mi už Fandral říkal,“ podotkl Tony, otevřel dveře chatky, vešel dovnitř, zavřel za sebou a opřel se o ně zády.

Loki ztuhl. Opatrně pootočil hlavu a skrze závoj vlasů na svého vedoucího pohlédl. Kousl se do vnitřku tváře. Byl tak sexy! Moc dobře věděl, jak mu tmavé džíny obepínají dokonalý zadek, na to se ani nemusel otáčet. V tričku bez rukávů dával na odiv svalnaté ruce, avšak ne tak moc vypracované, jako měl Thor nebo Steve. Lokimu se zdály tak akorát. Mimoděk si objal své štíhlé paže. Mlčel. Co by měl taky říkat? Nejspíš by se poslintal a udělal by ze sebe úplného troubu. Doufal, že čím delší ticho bude, tím déle si ho bude moci alespoň zblízka prohlížet.

„Prý ti není dobře,“ pokračoval Tony a zkoumavě si ho prohlédl, odlepuje se ze svého místa. Došel před mladíka, přidřepl, až byl o něco níž než on, a položil mu ruku na čelo. Nechal ji tam do té doby, než Loki s rozšířenými zornicemi pootočil hlavu tak, aby mu mohl hledět do očí. „Nezdá se mi, že bys měl teplotu. Co je s tebou? Špatné jídlo? Jsi nervózní, jestli si s tebou někdo bude chtít zatancovat?“ ptal se a hřbetem dlaně se ještě dotkl bledé tváře.

„Nevím,“ vyklopil ze sebe Loki rychle a ucukl, jako by ho tím dotekem popálil. V tom místě cítil narůstající teplo a byl si jistý, že rudne. Trapas! Sklopil hlavu, doufaje, že mu vlasy zakryjí aspoň většinu obličeje. „Prostě mi není dobře. Chci bejt tady a jít si lehnout.“

„Mám dojít pro Natashu?“ nabídl Tony zamyšleně. „Zítra jedeme domů, byl bych nerad, aby ses vracel nemocný…“ Nepřestával mu hledět do obličeje a balancoval v podřepu, i když mu začínaly brnět stehenní svaly.

„Ne, ráno mi bude určitě fajn,“ hlesl někam směrem ke svým a Tonyho kolenům, které spolu nebezpečně sousedily; ty Tonyho málem objímaly ty jeho. Zbývalo jen pár centimetrů, aby se dotkly.

„…pokud teda ta tvoje nevolnost nesouvisí s něčím jiným,“ pokračoval tiše, jako by snad ani nevnímal vyřčené ujištění.

Loki zvedl hlavu a potkal se se zvědavými jiskérkami v hnědých duhovkách. Polkl. Předtím nebyl tak blízko, nebo ano? Chtěl vrátit pohled zase do klína, avšak zjistil, že to nejde. Zůstal zajatý v okovech emocí, jež se zrcadlily z bezprostřední vzdálenosti. „S čím?“ šeptl a doufal, že tlumená hudba z venku dokáže přehlušit divoce bušící srdce, které se mu snažilo bubnovat na hruď.

„To mi řekni ty, Loki,“ povzbudil ho jemně, mírně se natáhl a opřel se dlaní o pelest, aby udržel rovnováhu. Zároveň se tak k Lokimu ještě přiblížil a dalo by se říci, že jej uvěznil na místě. „Máš nějaký jiný důvod, proč nechceš jít za ostatními? Nevypadáš, že by ti bylo špatně.“

Lokimu se v tu chvíli zatočila hlava. Nasál dokonalý parfém, pod nímž ucítil i Tonyho osobitou vůni. Jako smyslů zbavený si zaťal nehty do dlaní a váhavě přikývl. Vzápětí strnul a roztřásl se. Co když to pozná? Co když to už ví? Co když se mu vysměje? Co když to řekne bratrovi? Napadala ho další spousta otázek začínající na _co když_ a oči mu zesklovatěly. Odtáhl se z dosahu té vůně, jež mu mámila smysly, docouval až ke zdi a přitáhl si kolena k hrudníku.

„Můžu tu prostě zůstat?“ zaprosil a doufal, že se ho nebude dál vyptávat. 

Cítil vzrůstající obavu, že se buď sesype, nebo prokecne. Zatracená puberta! Nenáviděl, co se s ním v určitých chvílích děje, že ho zrazuje vlastní tělo v situacích, kdy to absolutně není vhodné a že místy reagoval zbytečně přecitlivěle. Někdy se mu dařilo udržet kamennou tvář, aniž by dal najevo cokoliv, ale copak to šlo, když mu objekt zájmu div neklečel u nohou? Kdyby to aspoň bylo z důvodu, po němž toužil, ale tohle byla jen starost o děcko v oddílu. Nic víc. A z toho se mu draly slzy do očí. Bál se, že mrkne a slaná kapka ho prozradí. 

Tony se zavrtěl, zvedl se a posadil na protější postel. Nohy natáhl před sebe a chvilku jen mladíka pozoroval. Nakonec se pousmál. „Můžeš, když to tak chceš, jen nikam nechoď. Ale je to škoda. Myslel jsem, že…“ kousl se do rtu a Loki se při tom smyslném gestu zachvěl, „…že bychom si mohli popovídat.“

Loki povystrčil hlavu zpoza kolen. Na čele se mu vyrýsovala vráska, jak horečně přemýšlel, co to má jako znamenat. Popovídat si? O čem? Proč s ním? Proč teď? Sice si povídali v průběhu tábora, ale tohle nebylo stejné. „Proč se mnou?“ zajímal se opatrně. Zatraceně, od kdy měl tak chraptivý hlas? 

Muž mlčel a Lokimu se zdálo, že se snad okolo upravené bradky objevila slabá červeň, ale ve slabém osvícení jednoduchého lustru pochyboval, že jej nešálí zrak. Tony přece neměl důvod k zčervenání. Kéž by se ale konečně vymáčkl! To nesnesitelné ticho mu hučelo v uších a měl co dělat, aby na něj nezačal ječet. Už tak měl žaludek na vodě, takže vlastně o nevolnosti ani nelhal, ale tohle byla úplná tortura.

„Chtěl bych tě líp poznat,“ ozval se, když už to vypadalo, že hradba ticha prorazí střechu. Rty zvlnil do mírně pokřiveného úsměvu, z nějž se nejen Lokimu podlamovala kolena, a ležérně se opřel ramenem o žebřík palandy. Očividně se uvolnil, prsty si prohrábl vlasy a vylepšil tak gelem upravený rozcuch. „Říkal jsem si, že by mohlo být fajn se sejít ve městě, někdy po tom, co se vrátíme domů. A dnešek jsem chtěl využít k tomu, abych zjistil, co tě pořádně baví a podle toho něco naplánoval.“

Zamračil se. „To je nějakej vtip?“ opáčil chladně, nebo si to alespoň myslel. Rozhodně to měl v plánu. Že to znělo spíše jako ublížené fňuknutí, si odmítal připustit. 

„Ne, proč?“ oponoval zmateně. „Samozřejmě pokud nechceš, tak to pusť z hlavy, ale docela jsem doufal, že mi nedáš košem,“ zazubil se. „Chtěl jsem ti to navrhnout hned druhý den, ale nedělalo by to dobrotu. Přece jen jsem tvůj vedoucí a mohlo by to vypadat divně, navíc by to bylo moc narychlo… Tak jsem si to nechal na dnešek.“ Vesele se zašklebil a uchechtl se. „Nenávidím zbytečné čekání,“ dodal jen tak mimochodem. „Akorát to zdržuje.“

Poslouchal jako ve snách. Tony ho zval ven. Skutečně jeho. A nejspíše to myslel vážně. A jak uvolněný u toho byl… jako by to dělal často. A vlastně se tomu nedivil. Tak krásný muž musel mít okolo sebe spoustu žen a možná i mužů. Tak proč by se zajímal o něj? V tu chvíli mu to došlo a maličký plamínek naděje, který se mu zažehl v nitru, zhasl tak rychle, že se ani zatřepotat nestihl. Přece ani nenaznačil, že by v tom mohlo být něco víc než jen přátelské setkání. Posmutněl a v první chvíli se mu do úst hnal rázný zápor, zarazil se však. 

„Tak asi jo?“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně. Přece jen, i kamarádský výlet by mohl mít něco do sebe. A s Tonym se mu velmi dobře povídalo, pakliže zrovna neměl naprosto mlčenlivou náladu. I tak by to mohl být příjemně strávený čas, přestože by to bolelo. 

„Pff, jen asi? Moje ego utrpělo velkou ránu!“ Chytil se za srdce a teatrálně vytřeštil oči. 

Vypadal tak směšné, že se Loki začal chichotat. „Dobře, tak teda bez asi,“ opravil se. 

Tony spokojeně zamručel. „Tak se mi to líbí.“ Sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl vizitku a podal ji mladíkovi. „Telefon na mě. Doufám, že mi dáš svůj, jinak budu muset otravovat Thora a on by nakonec křenil, a to určitě nechceme, že ne?“ Plácl se do stehen, obezřetně se postavil a protáhl, až se mu lem trička u pasu povysunul a odhalil tak Lokimu proužek opálené kůže. 

„Hmm,“ zamumlal, nespouštěje z toho místa oči. „Eh, cože?“ zarazil se. Vůbec nevěděl, o čem vedoucí mluvil. Jen svíral mezi prsty kontaktní údaje na lesklém papírku. Neohrabaně se vysoukal do stoje, aby si je mohl uklidit do svých věcí, ukázalo se však, že to nebude tak jednoduché, protože si vůbec neuvědomil, že mezi postelemi je sotva metr vzdálenosti. Ocitl se tak těsně před ním. Skoro mu připadalo směšné, že byl ve svém mladém věku vyšší, ale to okamžitě vytěsnil. Co Tony nevlastnil na výšce, vyrovnal svou sebejistotou. „Promiň, co jsi říkal?“ zašeptal. 

„Že to vypadá, že je ti líp. Co kdybys mi udělal společnost a šel se mnou obejít tábor, jestli se někdo nezdekoval za chatku dělat nějake nepřístojnosti?“ Natáhl ruku směrem ke dveřím a věnoval mu další ze svých speciálních úsměvů s mrknutím. 

Zdráhavě přikývl a z chatky vyšel jako první. Zhluboka se nadechl teplého večerního vzduchu. Halas z diskotéky se rozléhal po celém táboře a on náhle zatoužil zalézt zase zpět do relativního klidu uvnitř. To už ale uslyšel zavření dveří a po zádech mu přejel mráz, když ucítil dlaň, jež ho naváděla k chůzi. Vložil si vizitku do kapsy a po boku svého oddíláka vešel za chatky, aby s ním udělal hlídací kolečko. 

Tábor čítal přes čtyřicet buněk pro čtyři a okolo něj rostly stromy s kořeny, jež velmi rády podkopávaly nohy, takže museli jít pomalu, avšak to Lokimu vůbec nevadilo, ani to, že nemluvili. Tony kráčel těsně vedle něj, často se hranou ruky dotýkal jeho dlaně a jemu to vysílalo impulsy do bederní páteře. Ruka ho málem brněla, jak se přemáhal k tomu, aby jej nechytil. Uvažoval, že byla hloupost souhlasit se setkáním ve městě. Netoužil se s ním jen přátelit. Teď byl pouze okouzlený a zaláskovaný a věřil, že by ho to za nějakou dobu přešlo. Jenže pokud by se měli vídat… Bál se toho, co by mu to přineslo. 

„Víš, jak jsem říkal, že nesnáším zbytečné čekání?“ prolomil Tony náhle ticho a zastavil za nejvzdálenější chatkou. Okolo nich byla tma narušená jen nepříliš jasným měsícem a oba tak měli namodralý nádech. 

„Jo,“ souhlasil a zastavil vedle něj, kopíruje pohled na rozložitý strom před nimi. 

„Jednu věc chci udělat už hrozně dlouho, jenže si nějak nejsem jistý, jestli to je dobrý nápad.“ Otočil se k Lokimu a naklonil hlavu do strany. „Pomůžeš mi s tím?“

„A-asi rád, teda rád, bez asi,“ zakoktal a nakrčil nos, „ale s čím?“

„Víš, většinou poznám, když má někdo o mě zájem, ale u tebe si nejsem jistý. Někdy jo, někdy ne,“ začal mluvit a Loki ztuhl a krve by se v něm nedořezal. „Takže… Chceš, aby to naše rande po táboře bylo rande, nebo jen přátelské setkání?“ otázal se napřímo. „Já bych byl radši pro rande, protože je dost těžké předstírat nezájem, který ani předstírat nechceš.“

Loki civěl. Zadržel dech a pootevřel ústa. Nevěřícně vytřeštil oči. Nenápadně se štípl do stehna, jestli náhodou nesní. A cítil, jak se mu v hrudi začíná rozlévat šťastné teplo. Snažil se v Tonyho obličeji číst, ale ani usmívající se rty mu jistotu nedodaly. Rozhodl se zariskovat. Teď, nebo nikdy. Tušil, že druhá příležitost už by nemusela nastat. „Chci,“ špitl a jen matně si uvědomoval rizika, nad kterými ještě před půl hodinou spekuloval. Prostě mu věřil. 

„Výborně.“ Na nic nečekal, učinil jeden krok, natáhl ruku a vpletl ji Lokimu do vlasů a bez okolků přitiskl své rty na jeho. 

Loki na malý moment vůbec nereagoval, neboť chtěl zavýsknout radostí, líbat ho nazpátek, znovu se štípnout a ještě dalších několik činností, a mozek nebyl s to se rozhodnout, kterou by měl upřednostnit. Naštěstí to trvalo tak krátce, že si Tony ničeho nevšiml, nebo nedal nic najevo, dokud jej neobjal kolem ramen a nezačal opětovat polibek tak sladký a toužebně očekávaný, že se mu z něj roztřásly nohy i přesto, že byl velmi krátký. 

Tony ho pohladil po vlasech a pevně ho k sobě přitáhl. „Doufám, že budeš moct hned pozítří,“ zavrněl mu do ucha. „Chci dohnat ten čas ztracený zbytečným čekáním.“

„Zařídím si to,“ slíbil se zavřenýma očima, vychutnávaje si blízkost, již si konečně mohl plnohodnotně užít. 

„Bezva. Budu se těšit na naše první ofiko rande. A tuhle procházku můžeme brát jako takovou přípravu, co říkáš?“ 

Odpovědi se nedočkal, nedal Lokimu příležitost k mluvení. Zaměstnal mu jazyk seznamováním s tím svým a k tomu slova nebyla žádoucí. 


	10. Když boha lapají...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání:
> 
> „Na to, že máš být ten zlý, jsem až podezřele dlouho naživu a nezraněný."
> 
> „Na to, že máš být hrdina, ses nechal až podezřele snadno chytit."

„Jarvisi, přehraj znovu záznamy," požádala Natasha unaveně a opřela se do křesla. „Už to trvá moc dlouho."

„Viděli jsme je přece už několikrát. Co novýho tam chceš najít?" ptal se Bruce a napil se kávy.

Avengers se pomalu začínali smiřovat s tím, že Tony prostě zmizel na nějaký svůj soukromý pozemek, o němž nikomu neřekl. Tedy, věřili by tomu, nebýt těch překvapivých záznamů, které jim Jarvis pustil, a to dokonce bez reptání. Jen tak. Žádné Starkovy zákazy. Celé to zavánělo levotou, která se nikomu nelíbila, ale byli bezbranní. Sledovací zařízení nebylo k ničemu, satelity osleply. Veškeré doktoráty byly Bannerovi k ničemu. Jediné, čeho se dopátrali, byl mobil pod Tonyho polštářem.

„Já nevím," zahučela, podepřela si bradu a odfoukla část ofiny, co se jí připletla před oči. „Musí tam něco být. Nějaké vodítko. Proč by nám to tu jinak nechával tak volně přístupné?"

Třeba abychom se smířili s tím, co jsme viděli, a dali mu... jim... pokoj?" navrhl Steve a na svou porci lívanců, které společně s Clintem připravili, si nalil notnou dávku javorového sirupu.

Natasha k němu prudce vzhlédla. „Kdy jsi změnil názor, kapitáne?"

Pokrčil rameny. Sám si nebyl jistý. Ze začátku záznamy jen nevěřícně sledoval. Pak byl znechucený. Potom zuřil. A teď? Teď cítil jen prázdnotu v místě, kde míval srdce, dokud mu ho nevyrvali a nepohodili k nohám kamerovým záznamem. „Odešel s ním přece dobrovolně. A neměl modré oči," zamumlal s pohledem upřeným na svou snídani, avšak jak měl ještě před několika okamžiky hlad, nyní se jen rýpal v talíři vidličkou.

Agentka na něj chvíli hleděla a zúžila oči, pro tu chvíli to však nechala být. „Jarvisi, záznamy," zopakovala a zadívala se na interaktivní obrazovku, jež se k nim přisunula ze stěny.

_„Co tu chceš?" ptal se Tony překvapeně, když se za ním Loki zjevil, aniž by ho Jarvis informoval předem. Podlaha v obývacím pokoji už byla dávno opravená a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že v ní byl ještě před pár měsíci kráter, který způsobil Hulk. „Přišel jsi mě dorazit?" nadnesl, bojovně vystrčil bradu vpřed a mimoděk si zkontroloval, že má náramky na zápěstích. Nový prototyp obleku ještě neměl vyzkoušený._

_Loki se mírně usmál, bez pozvání se usadil na barovou židli vedle miliardáře a opřel si loket o pult. „Slíbil jsi mi drink. Promiň, dřív jsem neměl čas."_

_Povytáhl obočí. „Pozvánka se zrušila ve chvíli, kdy jsi pozval chitauri do New Yorku," prohlásil chladně. „Radši bys mi měl hodně rychle vyklopit, proč jsi tady a proč bych neměl okamžitě kontaktovat S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_Lokimu zamrzl úsměv na tváři a ve smaragdových očích se mu cosi mihlo. „Neměl jsem na výběr," řekl tiše._

_„A to ti jako mám věřit, jo?" ucedil Tony a zasmál se. „Vždycky je na výběr. A já budu tak hodnej, že ti dám taky vybrat. Buď vypadni, nebo tu máš do minuty Furyho s celou základnou."_

_Loki se okamžitě vypařil._

„Nechápu, proč ho pustil," řekl Bruce jako pokaždé, když se na záznam dívali. „Myslím, že v tom je ten klíč. Něco se muselo stát, co na záznamu není."

Natasha na něj hleděla s vytřeštěnýma očima. „To je ono!"

„Co?" Clint svraštil obočí a nechápavým výrazem by mohl směle konkurovat Thorovi, jenž byl aktuálně kdovíkde.

„V nějakém jiném záznamu musí být ještě něco, co to odstartovalo. Něco, na základě čeho ho rovnou nezabil, když se u něj zjevil poté, co se New York dal jakž takž do kupy," vysvětlovala s planoucím pohledem. Zhoupla se na židli, položila dlaně na stůl a zamyslela se. „Dejte mi chvilku. Já na to přijdu."

_„Něco jsem ti přinesl." Loki stál mezi dveřmi v černém obleku a na tváři mu pohrával téměř něžný úsměv. Na první pohled vypadal jako dokonalý stylový pozemšťan. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl červenou kouli, jež při bližším prohlížení vypadala, jako by se miliarda galaxií smrskla do toho malého prostoru._

_„Co je to?" ptal se Tony obezřetně, ale vstal z křesla a pomalu se k bohu přibližoval._

_„Vzácná hornina z Vanaheimu. Stačí jen drobný kousek pro využití celého potenciálu. Myslel jsem, že by se ti mohl hodit," vysvětlil a vložil mu kouli o velikosti pěsti do dlaně._

_Tony ucukl, jako by čekal, že se popálí, ale hornina byla naprosto studená. Maličkaté částice se v ní pohybovaly jako v kapalině a rudá barva se odrážela v Tonyho dychtivých zornicích. „A k čemu je dobrá?" tázal se, obemykaje okolo ní prsty._

_„Na to přijdeš," ujistil ho Loki a vyrovnal se do prkenného postoje. „Pokud se mi to podaří, přinesu ti ještě. Teď půjdu, než tvé ohromení vyprchá a zavoláš na mne toho jednookého černocha."_

_„Počkej," ozval se Tony rychle a zlehka se dotkl bohova předloktí. „Skotskou?"_

„Nějak ho očaroval," mínil Steve prkenně. Na lívance úplně přestal mít chuť a docela litoval, že tu není Thor, který by to za něj dojedl. Pošoupl talíř ke Clintovi, ale ten zavrtěl hlavou. Bruce si nabízeného talíře ani nevšiml. Povzdechl si. „Thor by nám to určitě vysvětlil. I to, jak se Loki dostal z Ásgardu..."

Něco v jeho hlase přimělo agentku se na něj obrátit. Propálila jej pohledem a vyklenula obočí, jakmile kapitán zrudl. „Nezdá se, že by ti překáželo, že se z toho vězení dostal," nadnesla zamyšleně. Vzápětí její pohled kopírovali všichni přítomní.

„Hloupost," odpálkoval ji nepřesvědčivě a neurčitě při tom mávl rukou. „Byl bych první, kdo by ho tam vrátil."

„Jistě," přitakal Bruce tónem, z nějž bylo patrné, že mu nevěří ani jedno slovo. „Ale na tom asi nesejde. Hledáme Tonyho. Loki se může ke spravedlnosti vydat potom."

_„Přemýšlel jsem," zašeptal Loki v šeru ložnice, jež narušovala akorát namodralá záře reaktoru částečně skrytá pod tenkou dekou._

_„Nepovídej," ušklíbl se Tony, „ty taky někdy používáš mozek?"_

_Loki se nadzdvihl na lokti. Deka, o niž se s Tonym dělil, se svezla na stranu a odhalila tak nahý bok. I v šeru byly patrné kapičky potu, jež na něm ulpěly. Obličej přiblížil k Tonyho tváři a černé rozcuchané vlasy mu přepadly přes obličej. „Častěji než ty," ujistil ho chladně a kousl ho. Krátce se uchechtl nad Tonyho zavýsknutím._

_„Hej, to bolelo!" ozval se ublíženě._

_„To taky mělo," ujistil ho pobaveně, ale pokousané místo políbil._

_„To je lepší," hlesl Tony a zabořil mu ruku do kadeří. „Ještě..."_

_„Později," odbyl ho. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Pojď se mnou."_

_„A kam?" ptal se smrtelník zvědavě._

_„Pryč odsud. Mám to vymyšlené. Půjdeme někam, kde se nebudeme skrývat –"_

_Tony se posadil a Loki se zařídil podle jeho příkladu. „Jestli tomu dobře rozumím, tak po mně chceš, abych tu všechno nechal, předal někomu firmu, vybodl se na všechny kámoše a na všechno, co jsem vymyslel, a šel s tebou někam, ani vlastně nevím kam."_

_Bůh přikývl. „A nechal tu identitu Iron Mana. Tu potřebovat nebudeš," doplnil jej mdle._

_Tony na něj dlouhé vteřiny hleděl. „Jarvisi, připrav všechno potřebné. Je čas na změnu."_

_Odpověď programu zanikla v Lokiho vášnivé odezvě._

„Jsem vážně rád, že se to stoplo dřív, než došlo na akci," poznamenal Clint suše.

Natasha pokrčila rameny. „Mě by zajímalo, kdo dělá mámu a kdo tátu."

Steve vydal přidušený zvuk a doslova utekl z místnosti.

„Co mu je?" zjišťoval Bruce zmateně.

„Myslím, že Tony není jediný zamilovaný do Lokiho," usoudila Natasha. „Teda očarovaný. Určitě očarovaný, protože – "

Lukostřelec ji zarazil. „Nech už to být. Vidělas, že šel dobrovolně. Jestli máš pravdu, tak můžeme být rádi, že nám nevzal i kapitána."

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Musí být ještě jiný záznam. Jarvisi!" Nechtěla to vzdát.

„Nemám dovoleno vám ukázat více, agentko."

„Ale je toho více, že ano?" dorážela nabručeně.

„Samozřejmě. Ale nemám k datům přístup. To si pan Stark odvezl s sebou."

„Nabourám se ti do systému a najdu to," slíbila temně.

„Okej, Nat, ale dneska ne. Čeká nás práce," připomněl jí Bruce s úsměvem. „Možná, že když nakopeme pár zadků, tak se nám všem zvedne nálada."

Jarvis sledoval, jak všichni odchází, a kdyby měl obličej, usmál by se. Byl věrný program a svého tvůrce by nikdy nezradil. To však neznamenalo, že se sám nemohl čas od času pokochat záznamem, který „zapomněl" smazat.

_„Mám armádu," vychloubal se Loki namyšleně._

_„My máme Hulka. A pak ještě tajnou zbraň, o které ještě nevíš," usadil ho Tony a se skleničkou v ruce se k němu vydal._

_„Hulka? Ten přece zběhl," odfrkl si bůh a vyhlédl ven z prosklené stěny mrakodrapu. „Nemáte nic."_

_„Máme mě," prohlásil sebejistě a postavil se před Lokiho. „A já budu tvůj –"_

_„Co, noční můra?" zasmál se. „Nikdo nemá horší noční můry než já. Mě nevyděsíš."_

_„To jsem říct nechtěl. Vlastně jsem ti chtěl nabídnout dokonalej sex." Podal mu skleničku, z níž předtím upil. Loki pootevřel ústa a s úžasem na něj hleděl. „ Jsi nějak překvapenej. Neříkej, že ti tohle nabízí každej, to by urazilo moje ego."_

_„Ne," řekl zmateně, ale v dalším okamžiku ho držel pod krkem. „Vysmíváš se mi?" zavrčel nebezpečně. Sklenice spadla na zem a roztříštila se._

_Usmál se, jak to jen se stisknutým hrdlem šlo, a pohladil Lokiho po boku. „Nemáme moc času, než sem přiletí ostatní. Neměli bychom ho promarnit. Hm?"_

Kdyby Jarvis mohl, tak by se červenal. To, co se dělo v dalších minutách, z ohleduplnosti přetočil až na moment, kdy Tony seděl ležícímu Lokimu na klíně a něžně jej hladil po hrudi.

_„Na to, že máš být ten zlý, jsem až podezřele dlouho naživu a nezraněný," podotkl a zavrtěl se. „Ne, že bych si stěžoval."_

_Loki si odhrnul vlasy z čela a ušklíbl se. „Na to, že máš být hrdina, ses nechal až podezřele snadno chytit."_

_„Já chytil tebe. Na udici. Nabídkou, která se neodmítá," usadil ho, překlonil se a políbil._

_Loki otevřel ústa k odpovědi, ale už se k ní nedostal. Najednou se z postele přesunul k oknu, okolo něj se mihotala zelená záře a na něm se formovalo brnění. „Musím jít," hlesl pln bolesti. A pak byl pryč._


	11. Jízda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: Bagr, koza, trouba, sliz, petrklíč

Tony se rozvaloval na gauči a dělal jednu ze svých nejvíc oblíbených činností. Odpočíval. V ruce na opěrce se mu vyjímala sklenice z broušeného silného skla, jejíž obsah připomínal barvu zapadajícího slunce. Přesně ta nejdražší skotská, kterou měl rád. Na New York padal soumrak a on měl pro dnešek hotovo, proto výjimečně ani nepřemýšlel nad prací. Jen s hlavou zlehka opřenou do měkké bílé kůže pozoroval strop, pokud náhodou nezavřel oči.

Věřil, že to Loki, který by měl každou chvíli dorazit, ocení. Vždycky ho peskoval, když se vrátil domů a našel ho, jak se v něčem vrtá šroubovákem. Protože byl Tony perfekcionista, málokdy se nechal odtáhnout od nedodělané práce, a to se bohovi příliš nelíbilo. Dnes mu to chtěl svým způsobem vynahradit. Možná by mohli jít někam do klubu. Strakatá **koza** by mohl být přesně ten pravý. Oběma se zamlouval vnitřek plný temných zákoutí a boxíků, kde se dalo dělat mnoho různých věcí, aniž by si někdo všiml.

Usmál se a olízl si lačně rty ve stejné chvíli, kdy dveře výtahu mrakodrapu cinkly a jeho milenec vstoupil dovnitř. Už dávno si zvykl, jak neuvěřitelně přitažlivý je v obleku, ale pokaždé, když jej viděl ve vypasovaných džínách a bílém tričku, dokázal sotva polknout. Možná to bylo tím, jak nezvykle takový oděv na Lokim vypadal, nebo mu jen zdůraznil už tak hříšně dokonalý zadek, ale na tom koneckonců nezáleželo. Usmál se na něj a sjel ho pohledem od černých bot až po zelené oči, když mu úsměv zamrzl na rtech.

Loki skrytě běsnil. Ty oči, jež na Tonyho většinu času hleděly měkce jako mech, se nyní třpytily jako tvrdé diamanty. Vlastně bylo z podivem, že mu z nich ještě nesršely blesky. Klouby na rukách svítily bíle i na dálku, jak moc silně zatínal pěsti. Ramena měl napjatá a celý postoj vyjadřoval hrozbu.

Tonymu se sevřel žaludek. Loki rázně vyšel směrem k němu, než se muž stihl narovnat, sebral mu z ruky sklenici, na jeden nádech ji vypil a hodil sebou na sedačku s překříženýma rukama na hrudi.

„Loki? Co –" pokusil se se sevřeným hrdlem zjistit, co se děje. Pozoroval, jak sedí rovně jako svíce, ukazuje mu svůj naštvaný profil, aniž by se na něj podíval, a sklenici drtí v dlani.

„Už tam nikdy nepůjdu!" zavrčel Loki a prudce se otočil na Tonyho, až mu černé vlasy poskočily do obličeje. Vztekle je vrátil za ucho a popálil smrtelníka pohledem. „Nikdy. Nikdy. Nikdy."

Tony v tu chvíli měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. V tu chvíli mu vše došlo a nesmírně se uklidnil. Navenek však žádné pobavení – alespoň zatím – neventiloval. Vážně ho nechtěl naštvat ještě víc. Na druhou stranu ho ale opravdu zajímalo, co se stalo, že zaujal takový postoj. Zatvářil se starostlivě a položil mu opatrně ruku na stehno, reflexy na uhýbání v nejvyšší pohotovosti.

„Copak ti provedli?" zajímal se a krčil obočí.

Loki odfrkl. „Na tom nesejde. Prostě tam nepůjdu. Už nikdy. A třeba se zblázni." Trucovitě mu vrazil sklo zpět do ruky, našpulil spodní ret, zúžil oči a založil si opět paže na hrudi.

Cukly mu koutky. „Tohle už jsme probírali několikrát. Stejně to dokončíš."

Rezolutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Tentokrát už ne, Anthony. Je to příliš ponižující." Obrátil k němu pohled plný rozčilení. „Jak k tomu vůbec přijdu? Umím řídit téměř každou vesmírnou loď. Dokáži cestovat mezi světy bez Bifröstu. Na koni umím jezdit tak, že by mi Valkýry mohly závidět. A –"

„A přesto se na silnici v autě sotva vyhneš **bagru** ," dokončil Tony mírně a dlaní, jíž měl stále položenou na jeho stehně, jej pohladil.

„Zašprajcnul jsem se v jednosměrce, když jsem musel couvat," řekl zahanbeně po krátké chvilce mlčení. „Je to nanejvýš trapné pro ásgardského prince, nemyslíš?" tázal se a nakrčil nos. „Mají mě akorát za **troubu**."

Tony zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsou zvyklí na horší, věř mi. Náhodou, Jarvis říkal, že se lepšíš. Ještě pár jízd a budeš to mít v malíčku."

„To není všechno," zabručel, ale vztek ho už pomalu opouštěl. Přisunul se k muži blíž a znechuceně svěsil koutky. „Chtěli po mně, ať z motoru vytáhnu nějakou tyčku obalenou **slizem**. Bylo to odporné."

To už miliardář nevydržel a začal se chechtat. Uhnul šťouchnutí a s bublavým smíchem se zvedl na nohy, aby došel pro druhou skleničku a zlatavou tekutinu. „Miláčku, to jsi kontroloval hladinu oleje. Měl sis vzít hadr," poradil mu a vzal do ruky láhev s fialovým **petrklíčem** na etiketě. „Žádný sliz, jen olej, to přece znáš." S nalitými nápoji se k němu vrátil a jeden mu podal. „Nebo mi chceš říct, že vesmírné lodě oleje nemají?" Povytáhl obočí a trochu pokřiveně se zazubil.

Loki si něco zamumlal pro sebe, což Iron Manovi podezřele znělo jako idiotští drzí smrtelníci, a pak se usmál svým dokonalým úsměvem, o němž věděl, že téměř vždy zabere. Napil se, přitiskl se k Tonymu a prsty mu něžně zaplul do vlasů, začínaje je jemně vískat. „Proč se vlastně musím učit řídit, když máš ve firmě tolik schopných řidičů?"

„To už jsme přece probrali," nedal se, ale přivřel pod velmi příjemnými dotyky oči. Byl odhodlaný nepolevit, ani kdyby rozehrál mnohem podlejší hru, než drbání ve vlasech. „Musíš to umět. Co když nikdo nebude poblíž?"

„Tak mi dej Happyho. Může bydlet v jednom z nižších pater a být tak kdykoliv k dispozici..."

„Ne."

„Tak někoho jiného..."

„Ne."

„Tak mě voz ty. Stejně jsi nejlepší řidič ze všech," zavrněl mu do ucha, až Tonymu přejel mráz po zádech.

„Jestli chceš povozit," zašeptal a výmluvně ho pohladil po zadku, „tak jsem ti kdykoliv k dispozici. Ale..."

„Ale...?" Skousnul mu lalůček a přejel po něm špičkou jazyka.

„Ale řidičák si uděláš, i kdybych tě tam měl dovést v řetězech," prohlásil Tony rezolutně.

Loki vtáhl spodní ret mezi zuby a pohled mu získal na dravosti. „Víš, jak by to dopadlo. Na řízení by ani nedošlo."

Bleskurychle ho shodil na gauč a uvelebil se nad ním. „Popravdě... došlo. Tvá nadrženost na sex v řetězech by mi skvěle posloužila jako motivace," zapředl a kousl ho do krku.

„Parchante."

„Já věděl, že to bude fungovat," usmál se a pokračoval v okusování. Přece jen si za dnešní jízdu zasloužil odměnu.


	12. Pouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zadání: Spřízněné duše. Každý má od narození pravé oko ve své barvě a levé stejně

V až nepřirozeně blankytně modrých očích zasvítilo podráždění, když Loki přiložil žezlo k srdci toho namyšleného smrtelníka, a nic se nestalo. Potřeboval si ho podmanit a poslat jej proti těm ostatním. Získal by tím mnohem víc času, zvlášť když přišel o toho střelce. Měl sice spoustu očarovaných pozemšťanů, ale létající muž v kovovém brnění měl oproti nim nesporné výhody. Zkusil to znovu. Nic.

„…asi nějaká anomálie…“ dorazila k němu skrze změť myšlenek část pronesené věty. 

Zdvihl hlavu od žezla k obličeji druhého muže a měl dojem, že dostal ránu Mjölnirem. Až dodnes o tom vždy jen slyšel, proto tomu nepřikládal více důležitosti. Přece jen, sám to za téměř tisíc let nepocítil. Avšak jakmile pohlédl do různookých očí Starka, uvědomil si, že něco jako spřízněné duše skutečně existuje. V uších mu zašuměla magie, která se toužila vydat ke své druhé polovině duše a spojit se s ní. Na chvíli přehlušila i zlostné příkazy a výhrůžky Thanosových patolízalů. Svět jako by se zastavil, dokonce snad zapomněl i dýchat. Zůstal přikovaný na místě a nedokázal se ani hnout, natož nějak rozumně myslet. Levá duhovka smrtelníka ho objala smaragdově zelenou náručí, jíž tak dobře znal z vlastního odrazu v zrcadle. A ten oříškový tón pravého oka zase přesně korespondoval jeho levé oko. Nemusel to zkoumat blíže, ten pocit, jenž ho rozechvíval až do morku kostí, ho nenechal na pochybách. Jejich odstíny byly zcela totožné.

Otevřel ústa, ale víc nestihl. Tony využil jeho záseku a sklenicí se skotskou, kterou držel v ruce od chvíle, kdy do svého mrakodrapu dorazil, jej udeřil plnou silou do zátylku. „Někdo sem rychle přijďte pro žezlo a zavřete bránu,“ ozval se do komunikátoru a sledoval, jak se bůh kácí k zemi. Dlaň rozřezanou střepy do krve si ledabyle otřel do kalhot a zamyšleně ho pozoroval. Musel to cítit taky.

Sám se ještě třásl. Stačil jeden pohled do očí a věděl, že je něco děsivě špatně. Bůh ho přitahoval jako sever střelku kompasu. Nic tak těžkého, jako vymanit se ze síly okamžitého spoutání okamžiku a zpacifikování Lokiho, dosud nemusel udělat. Pohyb měl pomalý, jako by plaval v medu, a zpomalený. Ani nevěřil, že ho dokončí. Avšak Loki se zdál ještě více paralyzovaný, a to Tony nedokázal pochopit. Teď, když ležel na zemi, to k němu netáhlo tak moc, přesto měl dojem, jako by se mu dostávaly jakési úponky nějakého pouta, jež v něm sílily a proplétaly se. Napadlo ho, že by jej očaroval, ale to zavrhl, protože sám působil kouzly ovlivněný více než on.

Nemohl nad tím přemýšlet dlouho. Jen pár chvil trvalo, než se přiřítila Natasha, chňapla žezlo a vyběhla k vytvořenému portálu mezi světy, cestou shazujíc doktora Selviga z cesty na zem. Udělat pořádek v ulicích pak zbytku Avengers zabralo jen pár hodin. Během toho času Tony odtáhl Lokiho do jednoho z pokojů, s funěním jej dostal do postele a pevně ho k ní přivázal. Nechal Jarvise monitorovat celou místnost a odešel si ošetřit krvácející ruku, a pak se usadil na židli, pokrčené nohy si opřel o kraj postele a čekal, až se vzbudí. Doufal, že sem nikdo další nevpadne. Potřeboval si s ním promluvit beze svědků dřív, než se do Stark Toweru nahrne Thor a bude žádat vydání bratra. 

Netrvalo dlouho, než se z Lokiho úst vydralo zamručení. Otevřel oči a zamrkal před světlem, jež mu z lustru svítilo ostře do obličeje. Otočil hlavu, všiml si Starka a v první chvilce sebou škubl v rozpolcení. Jedna jeho část se na něj chtěla nalepit, dovolit magii, aby se spojila s tou jeho, ale druhá část ještě měla v jasné paměti úkoly, které musel vykonat pro Thanose. Zazmítal sebou, neboť zjistil, že je přivázaný, ale nevysiloval se dlouho. Bolela ho hlava, avšak nijak výrazně. Cítil, že se něco změnilo. V uších mu nezněly přikazující hlasy, necítil jinou bolest, než jen tu, která byla způsobená úderem do zátylku. To znamenalo, že se z vlivu Thanose vymanil, alespoň prozatím.

„Ještě žiješ, protože chci vysvětlení na pár věcí,“ spustil Tony ve chvíli, kdy zaregistroval, že se Loki probudil, a zarazil tak tok jeho myšlenek. „Jeden špatný pohyb a zemřeš,“ upozornil ho tvrdě.

Loki se na něj s úsměvem podíval. „Nemůžeš mě zabít. Už ne…“

Tony na sobě nedal nic znát. Jak to mohl, zatraceně, vědět? „To se pleteš,“ odsekl příkře. Ale koho se snažil přesvědčit? Dával si velký pozor, aby s ním nenavázal oční kontakt. Tušil, že by mohl znovu propadnout tomu podivnému kouzlu, jež mu působilo mrazení okolo páteře. 

Bůh zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou a v rámci možností si udělal pohodlí, jak to jen s přivázanými končetinami šlo. Nehodlal mu zatím prozradit, že by stačila pouhá myšlenka na to, aby přeřízl provazy, kterým ho spoutal. Skoro si v duchu odfrkl. Ty byly vhodné tak na nějaké sexuální hrátky, ale zastavit jej nedokázaly. Úsměv rozšířil a nespouštěl zrak z obličeje, aby nepropásl tu chvilku, kdy se na něj podívá. „Jsem bůh lží. Vážně si myslíš, že nepoznám, když někdo nemluví pravdu? Chápu, že jsi otřesený, ale to neznamená, že má smysl zavírat oči před jasnou skutečností.“ Sám byl rozhozený stejně, avšak měl oproti němu devět set let ukrývání emocí v sobě k dobru.

Ušklíbl se a založil si ruce na hrudi. „A to je co?“ zeptal se jízlivě. „Co přesně by mi mělo zabránit k tomu, abych tě buď nepředal spravedlnosti za to, cos provedl, nebo tě nezabil sám?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Jsem tvoje spřízněná duše,“ oznámil věcně. „Zabij mě a zemřeš se mnou –“

„Hloupost,“ zarazil ho rázně. „Nic takového neexistuje. Jsou to povídačky pro děti a zamilovaný blázny –“

„Naše nitra už se seznámila a provazují se navzájem,“ vysvětloval mu trpělivě. „Neříkej, že to necítíš.“

„Ne!“ zalhal rychle. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Nechtěl. Vždycky to pokládal jen za výmysly i přes to, že dobrá polovina populace byla různooká. Nějak si nepřipouštěl, že ti druzí zkrátka měli druhé polovičky se stejnou barvou očí. Považoval to jen za další z anomálií. Nic víc. 

Lokiho tvář neopouštely zdvižené koutky. „Cítíš mrazení, které se v tobě kroutí a pálí. Cítíš nepochopitelnou touhu se mě dotknout a nepustit. Nemyslím sexuální,“ dodal, když viděl, jak se nadechuje k rozhořčenému oponování. „Ta přijde později,“ zamumlal, ale hned zase přidal na síle hlasu, vkládaje do něj sametovou intonaci, jež měla druhého muže obalit jako objetí. „Naše duše se našly úplnou náhodou a chtějí dokončit spojení. Pokud se to nestane a my se odloučíme bez toho, abychom jim to před tím umožnili, nastane bolest, která se bude stupňovat až do té doby, než nám pukne srdce.“

Tony horlivě zavrtěl hlavou a promnul si kořen nosu. „Ale ty jsi z Ásgardu –“

„Technicky vzato jsem z Jötunheimu –“

„– to přece nedává smysl,“ pokračoval, aniž by bral jeho přerušení na zřetel. Nemohl v sobě popřít to, co popisoval. Skutečně netoužil po ničem jiném, než se ho dotknout. Ta fyzická potřeba ho ubíjela, vždyť se jednalo o Lokiho! Jak by se měl… Jak by se vůbec mohl smířit s tím, že mu nějaká hra osudu přiřkla zrovna jeho jako spřízněnou duši? „Vždyť jsou ti aspoň tři tisíce let. Určitě máš někoho tam u vás a já u nás, pokud je to pravda.“

„No dovol,“ zasyčel uraženě. „Není mi ještě ani tisíc let.“ 

„No, tak to vysvětluje, proč jsi takový blázen, co se rozhodl napadnout Zemi. Zřejmě ti ještě pár tisíc let chybí, abys dostal rozum,“ vypálil bezmyšlenkovitě.

Zrudl a zalila ho vlna vzteku. Okolo něj se zamihotala smaragdová záře a vzápětí skočil po Tonym, překlopil s ním židli a skončil na jeho klíně s dlaněmi na jeho krku. „Zatraceně,“ zakňučel ve stejné chvíli, kdy Tony zaúpěl bolestí z naražených zad. Původní plán, že mu za tu drzost jednu ubalí, duše neduše, vzal za své současně s tím, co se dotkl kůže druhého muže. Zalilo ho slastné teplo z blízkosti, které doposud nepoznal. Jednotlivé části jejich niter se spolu všelijak kroutily a spojovaly, toužíce po větší dávce. Panenky se mu rozšířily pod návalem potřeby se smrtelníka dotýkat. Rozklepal se. Chtěl víc, ale musel se snažit krotit. Proč to muselo být tak těžké? Alespoň mu hrdlo nesvíral. Jen pořádně rozprostřel prsty, aby jimi vytěžil maximum. 

Tony zděšeně sledoval proud emocí v bohově obličeji a minimálně polovinu poznal. Jako kdyby se díval do zrcadla, mohl si v bledé tváři přečíst to, co se dělo v něm. Ani nad tím nepřemýšlel, prostě zvedl ruce, ignoroval bolest z naražených zad a zabořil je Lokimu do vlasů, přitahuje si ho blíže k sobě. Do těla mu projel elektrický blesk a on spokojeně zavrněl. A došlo mu, že se něco změnilo. „Máš jiné oči,“ vydechl překvapeně. 

Loki přikývl. Takže skutečně měl konečně prázdnou hlavu. Pocítil neskutečnou úlevu. Nejspíše ho stejně najdou, ale tentokrát už se zvládne ochránit. 

„Co to všechno znamená?“ zašeptal Tony s obavami. „Tohle je strašně nepřirozené. Vždyť… jsi nepřítel. Nemůže mi být tak…“

„Skvěle,“ dopověděl bůh za něj. „A bude nám ještě lépe, když necháme duše se spojit úplně. Garantuju ti takovou euforii, že se tomu nic nedokáže rovnat.“ Napřímil se, neochotně pustil z dlaní Tonyho šíji a slezl z něj. Usadil se na zem, zády se opřel o postel a usmál se, když ho z boku začalo hřát druhé tělo. 

„Jaké spojení?“ zeptal se, chytil ho za ruku a skousl si ret. Nemohl si pomoci. Bylo to tak příjemné! „Jak k tomu dojde? Jak se to dělá? Proč je to nutné?“ Loki na něj výmluvně pohlédl a Tony zbledl. „Sex? To nemyslíš vážně. Já nejsem na chlapy,“ vyhrkl zhrozeně. 

Bůh se usmál a bříškem prstu ho pohladil podél čelisti. „Na tom nesejde. S poutem na to zapomeneš,“ řekl tiše a pohlédl před sebe. „To spojení není nutné. Teoreticky by stačilo, kdybychom se zhruba jednou týdně objímali dost dlouho, aby nám ta dávka vydržela do dalšího setkání. Ale to se může zkomplikovat a my můžeme oba zemřít. Když se spolu vyspíme, dávka štěstí vydrží asi na půl roku, a pak je vhodné ji obnovit, ale není to nutné k přežití. Bez kontaktu nezemřeme, jen upadneme do depresí a smrt bude naše zbožné přání.“

Položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Přemýšlel o jeho slovech a kdovíproč mu věřil. Něco podobného kdysi slyšel už dřív. Ale přesto… „Malé děti ale přece nemůžou mít sex.“

„U dětí to funguje jinak. Tam se duše vyvíjí společně. Pokud se najdou spřízněné duše už mezi dětmi, rodiče udělají vše pro to, aby se děti nemusely od sebe vzdálit. V dospělosti pak mají pouto dokonalé silné i bez soulože.“

Přikývl. To dávalo smysl. „Výhodnější je tedy pro nás oba se spolu vyspat. A pak?“ tázal se opatrně. 

Loki se schoval za kamennou masku. „Ideální je pravidelné opakování co nejčastěji, nebo aspoň jiný fyzicky dotek přes holé kůže. Už teď je ti skvěle, a to se jen držíme za ruce.“ naklonil se k němu, přiblížil rty k ušnímu lalůčku. „A teď si představ, že jsme oba nazí.“

Zatočila se mu hlava a v klíně vnímal napětí. Tu představu z hlavy nedokázal dostat. Naopak. Chtěl ji okamžitě zrealizovat. A pak budou muset vymyslet, jak to vysvětlit Avengers. To ale mohlo počkat. 

„Jarvisi, zamkni a nikoho sem nepouštěj. A ty,“ obrátil se na boha, „mi to předveď.“


	13. Bez něj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snad to nikoho neodradí... 
> 
> Zadání: vánoční depka

„Tady jsi," zhodnotila Nebula tiše a usadila se vedle něj. „Nastydneš."

Pokrčil rameny. „Jsem bůh. Pár vloček sněhu mi nemůže ublížit. Navíc jsem mrazivý obr. Můj domov je zpustlá krajina pokrytá sněhem a ledem," poučil ji spíše ze zvyku odpovídat, než že by měl skutečně chuť mluvit.

Sice miloval svůj hlas a vydržel se poslouchat od rána do večera, byly však dny, kdy by nejraději zůstal zticha. Jako třeba dnes. Jen by si vychutnal to ticho na střeše mrakodrapu, nechal by se zasypat padajícími vločkami, dokud by se z něj nestal právoplatný sněhulák, a pak by možná zamířil do postele pozorovat strop. Jenže pokaždé se našel někdo, kdo si s ním nutně potřeboval povídat. Dnes to padlo na Nebulu. Včera to byl Steve, předtím Peter Quill... a tak by mohl vyjmenovat celou jejich skupinu a točit to dokola, až dokud by se nedostal na ten osudný den, kdy se mu změnil život už podruhé.

„Vyprávěj mi o tom," požádala a dýchla si do dlaní teplý vzduch.

Loki si povzdechl. Došlo mu, že tu hodlá s ním zůstat i přes to, že sama na takovou zimu nebyla zvyklá, ani pořádně oblečená. V duchu připustil, že vlastně ani nepamatoval, že by v posledních letech v New Yorku v prosinci tolik sněžilo a mrzlo. Jistě, sníh tu nebyl raritou, ale aby ho v ulicích museli neustále odklízet, až hromady dosahovaly poloviny skel výloh, to nikdo z místních nepamatoval. Jediný, kdo z toho měl radost, byli psi a děti.

Otočil k ní bezvýrazný pohled a natáhl paži, aby se dotkl jejího obnaženého předloktí fialové barvy. Zamračila se, ale neucukla. To ho překvapilo natolik, že vyklenul obočí, než jí do těla poslal tenký pramínek magie, který ji zahřál lépe, než by to kdy zvládl sobolí kožich. „Nemám o čem. Byl jsem tam jen jednou, pak jsem tu planetu málem zničil. Jejich krále – svého otce – jsem zabil. Nic zajímavého." Stáhl ruku zpět a znovu se zadíval před sebe, kde viděl jen tmavou oblohu a mlhu, již zespoda osvětlovalo velkoměsto a vypadala tak jako nazlátlá vata.

„Takže jsi král krajiny ledu," shrnula věcně a pousmála se, když se jí tělem prohnalo teplo. „Nedivím se, že se tam nehrneš a zůstáváš tady."

„Ještě si k tomu přidej naprosto nepřitažlivý vzhled obrů," doplnil ji s lehkým úšklebkem. Nemohl si pomoci, Nebulu si postupně celkem oblíbil. Imponovala mu její věcnost, ale i zaujetí vším, co neznala. Ráda se učila a chtěla všechno vědět, ale dávala to najevo takovým nenásilným způsobem, který mu vyhovoval. Navíc dost často vypíchla podstatnou věc, aniž by se zabývala hloupostmi. „Víc mi to sluší takhle."

„Když to říkáš..." Pokrčila rameny a přivřela oči. „Stejně mě to zajímá."

S vážností na ni pohlédl. „Nebulo... Oba víme, proč jsi tady. Proč se všichni u mě střídáte," řekl unaveně. „Máte strach, že bych si něco udělal, nebo že bych skočil ze střechy, nebo že bych chtěl zase ovládnout Midgard." Z jejího provinilého pohledu poznal, že třetí část je trefa do černého. Hořce se uchechtl. „Na co bych to dělal? Bez _něj_ to nemá smysl."

„Jak to?" zeptala se udiveně a třela si mokrá předloktí. Vyhřívací kouzlo zřejmě nepracovalo, jak mělo, nebo ji jen otravoval rozpouštějící se sníh.

Loki beze slova vstal, gentlemansky jí podal ruku a v duchu protočil očima nad jejím nevěřícným pohledem. Měl přece nějaké vychování, ne? Vedl ji po schodech do mrakodrapu, ignoroval vánoční výzdobu a všechny obyvatele, kteří v této chvíli zůstali doma a nešli někam ven na večírek. Naštěstí nikoho nenapadlo udělat party tady, to by nejspíš vyskočil z kůže.

„Já jsem Groot," zarazil ho strom a Loki se podíval za sebe.

„Jako by ti trocha vody vadila," zabručel, ale mávl rukou, aby vysušil stopy, které s Nebulou udělali na hladké podlaze, a osušil i je dva. Zdálo se mu absurdní, že ho napomíná zrovna on, aniž by pořádně zvedl hlavu od Nintenda. Možná proto ani neprotestoval nad úklidem.

„Já jsem Groot," ozval se spokojeně a mačkal dál tlačítka na konzoli.

„Máš za co," utrousil a pokračoval s ženou až do svého pokoje. Usadil ji do jednoho křesla před oknem, vlezl do skříně a vytáhl láhev nejdražší skotské a dvě skleničky. Nalil oběma, posadil se naproti a chvíli kroužil zlatavou tekutinou ve skle.

„Něco slavíme?" ptala se Nebula zmateně. Už si zvykla na to, že je Loki tak trochu blázen, a vlastně se tomu ani nedivila, ale dnešek tomu nasadil korunu.

„Pokud chceš," zamumlal a konečně se napil. Nahořklá chuť přesně vystihovala jeho momentální náladu, ale uspokojení mu nepřinesla. „Myslel jsem, že máš otázky."

„A ty jsi ochotný odpovídat?"

„Možná." Možná by nemuselo být špatné si konečně s někým promluvit. Vysvětlit, proč se nemusí obávat dalšího pokusu o ovládnutí Midgardu. Proč se vlastně od něj nemusí obávat vůbec ničeho.

Pohodlněji se usadila, ochutnala skotskou a ušklíbla se nad její chutí. Alkohol ji nikdy neoslovil, ale snažila se aspoň v rámci možností zapadnout. „Takže... co jsi tím myslel?"

Opřel si hlavu a zavřel oči. Mlčel tak dlouho, že měla Nebula pocit, že snad usnul, ale to už konečně otevřel ústa. „Znali jsme se už v době, kdy chodil na MIT. Začali jsme spolu tajně chodit. Tehdy nebyla vhodná doba veřejně ukazovat zálibu ve stejném pohlaví. Věděl, kdo jsem, proto často omlouval moje odchody, které se občas protáhly i na několik let. V takových letech, kdy já na Midgard nemohl, zatím pěstoval svou pověst." Pootevřel oči a pousmál se jejímu nechápavému výrazu. „Tony byl děvkař, alkoholik a génius. Tahle kombinace, plus to, že jsem ho často musel opouštět, se dala čekat. Neměl jsem mu to za zlé. Pokaždé, když jsem k němu zase přišel, se však všechno vrátilo do starých kolejí. Až dokud..." Povzdechl si, svraštil obočí a na jeden nádech dopil obsah skleničky.

„Dokud co?" ptala se opatrně.

„Dokud se to neposralo kompletně," dokončil myšlenku a kousl se do tváře. „Ódin prohlásil Thora za budoucího krále. Nemohl jsem to ustát." Nechtěl zabíhat do přílišných podrobností. Nemusela vědět, že se zařídil o narušení korunovace, vyhoštění bratra, převzetí dočasné vlády na Ásgardem, zabití Laufeye a málem i zabití Thora. A proč? Protože vnitřně cítil, že selhal. Ve skutečnosti vládnout tak moc nechtěl, jen toužil být pro Tonyho _někdo_. A kým by byl jako dvakrát odvržený mrazivý obr? Jednou vlastním otcem, podruhé adoptivním. Kdo by o něj stál? „Spadl jsem z rozbitého Bifröstu," pokračoval, když si urovnal myšlenky. „Tehdy mě našel Thanos."

Nebula zasykla. „Slyšela jsem o tom."

„Nemusíš mě ubezpečovat o tom, že ty jsi nebyla jedna z těch, co mě mučili," uklidnil ji s mávnutím ruky. „Vím, že jste měly s Gamorou jiné úkoly. Ale i kdyby, nezazlíval bych vám to. Každý dělal, co musel."

„Tys Zemi ovládnout nechtěl," došlo jí vzápětí. „To otec... Thanos tě poslal."

Přikývl. „K čemu by mi byl Midgard? Neříkám, že by se mi vůbec nehodil, avšak můj cíl byl úplně jiný. V tomto jsem však neměl na výběr. Nejednal jsem ze své vůle. NIkdy bych se nepokusil Tonyho ovládnout a hodit ho z okna."

„Co bylo dál?" tázala se a sama vstala, aby dolila bohu skotskou. Věděla, že to tak smrtelníci dělají.

„Pár nezajímavých věcí. Vězení, boj s temnými elfy, smrt, vláda nad Ásgardem, opět pouze dočasná. Ragnarok, boj s nevlastní sestrou, útěk z hořícího Ásgardu. To jsem se s Thanosem potkal znovu. A definitivně mě zabil."

„Žiješ," podotkla stroze.

„Díky Tonymu," souhlasil. „Tím, že objevil možnost cestování časem, se mi v minulosti podařilo ukrást Tesseract a přežít. A kvůli tomu..." Hlas se mu definitivně zlomil. Docela se divil, že vydržel mluvit tak dlouhoby dal emoce, jimiž hořel, najevo. „...jsem přišel pozdě."

_Odpoledne se blížilo ke svému konci, když se mu konečně podařilo se dostat tam, kam mířil. K Tonymu. Trvalo mu několik let, než se mu podařilo utéct ze světa, který nejen neznal, ale především netušil, v jaké části kosmu se nachází. Neměl, koho požádat o pomoc. Heimdall jeho prosby o pomoc neslyšel, nebo slyšet nechtěl. Možná ani nežil, Loki netušil. Zbývalo mu jen doufat, že mu Tony i tentokrát odpustí. Ale když kráčel k domku mezi stromy, v němž cítil přítomnost svého daru, jejž mu před lety daroval, aby ho mohl kdykoliv najít, cítil, že je něco děsivě špatně._

_Zarazil se pár metrů od jezera, skryl se za strom a měl dojem, že mu vynechalo srdce. Přál si, aby mu na místě puklo. Byli tam snad všichni, nebo měl takový pocit, ale přesto jako kdyby se ocitl v liduprázdném vakuu. Nebyl schopen vnímat cokoliv jiného než otevřenou rakev a ani nepotřeboval vidět, kdo je v ní. Už jen to, že ho nikde nezahlédl, mu odpověď dalo dostatečně. Zapotácel se. Klesl na kolena a obličej si opřel o hrubou kůru. Přišel pozdě. Smaragdově zelené oči se mu zalily slzami a srdce zaplnila prázdnota. Žaludek se mu svíral a duše se trhala na kusy. Zoufale se tahal za vlasy ve snaze ulevit psychické bolesti, která se mu rozlévala po těle a hrozila, že ho na místě rozerve. Nic, co do té doby zažil, nebolelo tolik jako fakt, že přišel o milovaného člověka a to jen proto, že se zasekl někde v galaxii ničeho._

_„Tebe ještě neznám," ozval se hlásek a Loki sebou trhl. Otočil se za ním a ani se nesnažil setřít slzy, které si razily cestu po bledých tvářích. Vzápětí šokovaně pootevřel ústa. Hleděl do Tonyho očí, ale velmi dobře poznával i své rysy v malé holčičce. „Znal jsi tatínka? Já jsem Morgan."_

_„Morgan..." zašeptal a popotáhl. Pokusil se o malý úsměv, ale spíše se mu obličej stáhl dalším žalem. Nebylo pochyb, o koho se jedná. S Tonym kdysi zajistili, aby se jejich genetický materiál uložil na bezpečném místě, aby si mohli být jednou jisti, že budou mít vlastní dítě, přestože ho bude muset odnosit žena. A to jméno! Jako by to bylo včera, kdy za jedné bouřlivé noci vymýšleli jména pro své děti. „Znal," hlesl tiše._

_„Zachránil svět," referovala vážně, ale spodní ret se jí chvěl._

_„Nic menšího bych od něj ani nečekal," usmál se skrze mlhavý závoj a pohladil ji po vlasech._

_„Moc se mi stýská," fňukla a sevřela mu drobnou ručkou dlaň._

_Lokiho to gesto překvapilo, koneckonců ho dnes viděla poprvé. Nevěděl, zda dívenka cítí nějaké společné pouto, ale zjišťoval, že ten dotek dětské ručky zvláštně a příjemně hřeje. „Mně taky," šeptl. „Kde máš maminku?" zeptal se prázdným hlasem. „Měla bys jít za ní."_

_„Támhle." Ukázala na drobnou štíhlou blondýnu, která se jako na povel otočila a rozšířila oči. Rozběhla se k nim, zastavila se jen pár kroků od nich. Morgan se pustila boha a objala matku kolem pasu._

_„Loki," vzlykla Pepper, „neber mi ji, prosím..." Křečovitě ji k sobě tiskla a slzy, jež se snažila celou dobu pohřbu držet na uzdě, v představě další ztráty začaly stékat po jejích lících._

_Mlčel. Přemýšlel. Mohl si Morgan vzít. Odejít s ní daleko, vychovat ji jako princeznu. Zapomněla by na všechno špatné, co se jí stalo. Ale mohl by s tím žít? Hleděl do očí ženě, která v posledních letech zaujmula jeho místo a dokonce dobrovolně porodila dceru s částí jeho genů. Měl by ji nenávidět, protože mohla strávit poslední roky s Tonym, ale ve skutečnosti jí byl vděčný. Tony alespoň nebyl sám, když tu nemohl být on. Otřel si tváře a polkl. Vnímal, jak se na ně otáčí všechny oči a docela se divil, že na něj nikdo nemíří._

_„Nechtěl by, aby vyrůstala bez matky," řekl těžce a pohlédl k rakvi. Víc k tomu nedodal, ani nevnímal, jak si ulehčeně oddechla. Kráčel jako hypnotizován. Ostatní mu uhýbali, vytvořili mu uličku, na jejímž konci stál osamělý Thor. Podíval se do jeho blankytně modrých očí a ušklíbl se. „Vypadáš hrozně," řekl mu bez obalu a sjel ho pohledem od hlavy až k patě, než se sklonil, aby pohladil milovanou tvář konečky prstů._

_„Taky tě rád vidím," prohlásil upřímně a objal ho kolem ramen. „Vítej doma."_

„Myslím, že půjdu spát," zamumlal, když se mu oči odmlžily a mrkáním zahnal vzpomínku. „Zítra přijde Morgan. Neměl bych vypadat jako zombie."

„Dobře." Položila téměř plnou sklenici na stolek a vydala se ke dveřím. V nich se zastavila a otočila se na boha, který se v posledních měsících měnil před očima. Usoudila, že nebýt krátkých chvil s dcerou, dávno by se zabil. „Víš... jedné věci nerozumím."

„Hm?"

„Na co by ti byla vláda nad Ásgardem?"

„Jen právoplatný král může přikázat Idunn, aby dala svá jablka mládí smrtelníkovi. Ódin by to nikdy nedovolil. Chtěl jsem s Tonym zůstat navždy."


End file.
